


in a field of poppies

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demon Slayer, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: "one more."'amity..""one more!" she demands as she slams the bowl on the wooden table."you already have 5 bowls! please, spare my pocket!"---what makes humans and demons different? what makes us superior than the beings of hell?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

there are no winds making the leaves of the trees dance, no sound is eminent across the many streets but harsh growls. every house has no lights, making the assumptions there's no people around.

gripping the hilt tightly, making a faint clicking noise as her foot slowly push back against the pavement road. a predator eye watches her every move, thick trails of saliva ooze out of it's mouth and drop to the ground.

a deep intake of breath which served as a cue, the creature in front of her just a few feet ahead roared before charging. it's heavy feet violently slam on the ground, making it echo across the empty village.

"first form:" she whispered under her breath. she slowly closed her eyes, only focusing at the rapid footsteps which seemed to have slowed but in reality it didn't. a gush of wind seemed to appear out of nowhere as it circled her making her hair and haori dance along with it.

when the demon is only 3 feet, _they're in range._ "water surface slash." she snapped her eyes open, her feet scraped the pavement hard which created enough friction to make her charge towards the demon that caught them off guard.

before they could jump out of range, the swordsman took out her nichirin blade out of it's scabbard revealing it's beautiful purple hue. the sharp edge met the demon's neck, swiftly slashing and she landed behind the demon whom stood still. not knowing what just happened as everything went by so fast.

the demon slayer flicked off the searing blood off her blade before slowly sheathing back. as the base met the scabbard, the click made the demon's head slide off it's shoulders and a thud is heard behind her.

a disgusting gargling noise is heard as well but she paid no mind to it and simply walked away, heading towards the entrance which is the exit as well.

the atmosphere in the nakasendo trail in the kiso valley has grown cold since the first snow is coming but there's no winds tonight to make the night colder.

as she got to the entrance, she noticed there's a bucket in the middle of it. the demon slayer peered inside to see a small bag of something. a little precarious, she reaches down to feel it's heavy.

jiggling it a little; _money._ she looked down again as she saw a note again. _これがあなたのお金です。その悪魔を殺したことを確認してください。_

humming softly "you could've just gave it to me earlier," she said before shrugged it and tossed the bag of coins in the air only to easily catch it.

"well, can't blame them for being scared of going outside." she went out of the village, following the man made dirt road which goes down at the base of the kiso valley.

the sounds of her footsteps crunching the dirt below, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she can't have her guard down at least, not once.

eventually, the trail has went inside a wooded area. not thinking much of it, she went inside without any lanterns that could've provided her light as there's no moonlight for aid.

then, a low growl is heard making her stop in her tracks to listen to it again. there was nothing for a few seconds before an evident rustling through the bushes, something is stalking her.

taking a deep breath through the nose, she chuckles and took off her hand on her hilt. "come on king, i know it's you." she said which was responded with an _aw come on!_

luz watched as a tall figure come out in between of trees, it loomed over her as it approaches. "i was trying to scare you." the figure said. "well, good luck with that. i'm not easily scared." luz said, her eyes followed the figure's descend of size till it almost looked like a puppy but is standing on it's hind legs.

"carry me! i command you as the king of demons!" king ordered as he raised his hands to luz. playfully rolling her eyes, luz picked up the little demon and placed him atop of her head before continuing to walk again.

"got a mission another for me?" luz asked, "uh yeah. up in hokkaido, locals reported of seeing the _'abominable snowman'_ or something." king said with great disinterest in his tone about the report he got.

"seriously, humans always make stuff up. there's no such thing as an abominable snowman!" king expressed his grudge, "look who's talking." luz grins.

the demon lets out a huff "at least _i'm_ real. for i am the real king of demons!" he declared.

"nope. you're just king _the_ demon." luz said, earning a whine from the demon "stop ruining my reign!!" luz laughed as king continuously knock on her head and whine for her to stop.

as they got out of the wooded area, luz stopped walking for a moment to see the lights below the valley, many people are still awake even in kind of times.

"hokkaido... man, that's about a 10 hour trip from here!" luz complained "ha! that's what you get for making fun of royalty!" king retorted.

"can you get me down?" luz asked, king scoffed "why not just slide yourself down. it's better than walking with your human legs."

"king please?? just one ride down, please??" luz begs, she grabbed king off her head and looked into his yellow and red eyes. "and what's it in for me?" king said as he crossed his arms.

"three treats."

the demon hums at the offer as if it's a tough call. "make it five if you want me to get you to the train station." he said as he presented both of his little hands which has three fingers each.

"now i feel like i'm getting ripped off." luz said deadpan. "nuh uh, it's a great deal." king said "take it or leave it. what'll it be student of clawthrone?"

sighing, luz placed the little down on the ground and dug her hand inside her pocket to get the treats. king is watching her, excited which is shown by his wagging tail.

as luz pulled out her closed hand, she leaned down to give it to king whom squealed in delight and immediately devoured it off her hand. as king is chewing down his treat, he took a big gulp before sighing in bliss.

"well?"

"oh right." then, king's body started to increase in size, his snout growing longer, he now stood in both of his legs which turned into hooves and his physique grew larger. matching a normal house.

"hop in demon slayer!!" king neighed, luz smiles. she gripped king's mane and pulled herself up "let's go!" king neighed once again, rising his front legs before running down the valley in great speeds.

the wind luz has been looking is hitting her face, giving a moment of freedom as if she's flying as king gets closer and closer to the town below the valley.

king hopped over a wagon which surprised alot of people as they never seen a black horse that came from the valley before "sorry!" luz said over her shoulder as king continues to run across the streets and avoiding people as well till they got to the station.

"whoa there!" luz pulled onto king's mane making him stop and neigh loudly before dropping his front hooves making a loud clap on the pavement. everyone around luz and king is either in awe, surprise or in fear as they don't know who luz is and they just came out of nowhere.

luz jumped down and looked at king "i'll see you soon buddy." she said as she softly rubs king's snout whom huffs in reply. he can't really talk since there's alot of people staring at them.

king turns around before running away, heading for the end of the town while some people watch the receding steed till he's gone and all of their eyes now turned to luz who's gone at her initial spot.

"train for saitama, please." luz said to the man in the counter who jumped slightly as he didn't notice luz is already in front of her.

"um.. 2730 yen please." the man said, still baffled at the entrance luz pulled off. luz pulled out the money the people of the nakasendo trail, opened it and started pulling out some coins.

"i hope the ramen in saitama is cheap." luz mutters as she stares at the remaining coins in the bag before snatching the ticket off the counter and heads for the trains.

as she waits for the train, her mind started to wander back to her past. luz is a student of eda clawthrone which surprises everyone when she told the demon slayer corp about it.

they all said that a student of clawthrone almost never survives the final selection which drove everyone away from eda and find another suitable mentor.

that's why it's surprising for them that a student of clawthrone such as luz managed to survive.

to be honest, luz never saw that way. eda has been the best mentor luz could've asked for and the best parental figure ever since-

luz snapped out of her daze as she heard the blaring horn of the train, she waits for the train to stop and opens it's doors. as she got inside, luz immediately finds an empty compartment and sighed as she sat down.

this ride will take awhile and she'll probably arrive in daybreak. then, another horn from the train is heard, signalling it's leaving and the train jolts slightly before moving.

luz leans against the window, looking out of the open plains as they leave the station and started picking up speed.

it has been 3 years ever since luz passed the final selection and got her own nichirin sword. it's weird though that her sword is purple when she's uses water breathing technique. the typical color of the sword when it was first held by it's owner is supposed to reflect their learned technique.

purple is said to be next with black as it's one of the rarest colors to get to a demon slayer. no one knows the meaning of it as no one has got it before till luz.

then, a horrible stench filled her nose making luz covered her nose. she stood up, opened the compartment door and peered her head out in the narrow hallway, she saw no one in the left but saw a limping person on the right.

luz narrowed her eyes at the person, she went out of her compartment and slowly walked up to the person. she can see that they're dragging their feet and they seemed to fumbling on a compartment door.

it has it's glass frosted meaning it's locked.

"excuse me." luz called, the scent has gotten stronger when she got close to the person. "ah.. sorry to bother you but i just want to get in and my.. daughter locked me in." the person explained, they sound unsure.

"come on honey, open up." they said, they started knocking on the door which received no response. luz only watched them knock knowing nothing will happen, she can smell anxiety off them getting mixed with their horrid stench.

"can you leave?" the person said, getting impatient as luz is still there. "why not just sit in the next compartment? surely, your _daugther_ just fell asleep and can't hear you." luz said, she saw them gulp before slowly nodding.

"good.. good idea. yes, the compartment." they scurried to open the next compartment door, they slipped inside and stared at luz who's still watching them. "well, goodbye then."

as they were about to slide the door closed, it abruptly stopped. the person was confused till they looked down to see luz's foot stopping the door from closing.

this made the person panic, they pulled the door back and was about to slam it close, planning to break luz's foot in the process but luz caught it by her hand, opened it fully and stepped inside.

the person yelped and started backing up till their back met the wall, luz closed the door behind her as well locking it. frosting the window so no one will see what's happening inside.

"you don't have a daughter, do you? you just want to terrorize whoever is in there." luz said as she advances towards the _person_

"w- what? no! i have my daughter in there and she-"

"liar." luz sneered. "show yourself. your true self." she pulled out her sword which shined upon the light. the demon gasped at the sight of the sword.

"h- how?! i didn't smell any demon slayers in this train!!" they exclaimed as their true form started to appear in front of luz. "maybe your nose is broken. let me help you with that." luz said, bringing her arm to the back of her neck till swiftly slicing the neck of the demon who has no time to react.

luz huffs as she watched the demon's head drop off it's shoulders and fell to the ground along with it's body. "you smelled horrible. no wonder everyone has their glass frosted." luz muttered, she went out of the compartment and went back to her's.

luz plopped down the seat and noticed that she hasn't placed her sword back to the scabbard. she looked down, her thumb tracing the carved characters on the base of her sword.

 _ノセダ._ her last name.

luz placed her sword back in it's scabbard and looked out of the window again. watching the many trees past by as the train make it's way to saitama station with a dead body on board.

luz just hopes she has enough money make it to hokkaido and some ramen on the way.


	2. in the mountain's peak

"so what do you know about this _abominable snowman_?" luz asked the vendor as she took a bite out of a fried fish. she finally reaches hokkaido around midday.

"oh i don't know much deary, all i heard are rumors. they said it lives at the top of mt. rishiri, it made all of the locals antsy and decided to move here till that thing was gone." the vendor replied, slightly frowning, luz looked to the streets of sarafutsu seeing many people go on their daily routines before looking back to the vendor.

"you mean it was seen in rishiri?" the vendor nods at the question. "yeah, wait why are you asking this? you're not to actually go there, are you?"

"i have to." luz said, she pulled her haori back to reveal the crest of the demon slayer corp on her chest. the vendor softly gasped before returning to their neutral look.

"well good luck getting a ride there. no one wants to go there when the story reached here." the vendor said, they threw another batch of fish into the grill and placed the cooked for display. the scent of cooked fish filled luz nose which made her finish her stick and tossed to the provided trash bin.

"食べ物をありがとう." luz said as she bows before leaving, heading for the docks. as she got there, she heard an argument getting louder and louder as she comes closer.

then, she saw two fishermen shouting at each other's faces. "we need to get these fishes to rishiri and rebun or our stocks will deplete!" one said.

"we can't! unless someone kills that.. whatever the hell they call that demon! i'm not going there!" another retorted.

"are you dense or something? demons only come out at night! so let's go while we still have light!!" the first man said, clearing getting to the point where he wants to punch the man in front of him.

"no! nothing will get me from going to that island! nothing!!"

"you insufferable-"

"hey, sorry to interrupt." luz jumped in before the two escalated the dispute further. "what do you want?" the second man asked as he looked at luz.

"i just so happen to overhear that you guys needed to go to rebun and rishiri. can i borrow your ship to get to rishiri and bring along your fishes?" luz said. the two men looked at each other, giving a silent talk.

"i mean, it's a win win situation for the both of us. since this fine man here doesn't want to go to rishiri and i want to go to rishiri so i'll take his place. what do you say?"

"you know how to drive a boat right?" the second man asked "i've rode a few." luz replied. sighing, the man took out his keys and tossed it towards luz whom easily caught it.

"just make sure you don't scratch her, kid. she's my life." the man said. luz smiles, she started spinning the keys on her finger "don't worry. i'll bring her back tomorrow morning."

before the man could protest to that, luz ran towards the ship and climbed up to the deck. she looked at the haul of fishes in nets in the deck before going inside the control room.

luz placed the keys in, twisting it which roared into life. she noticed a dangling chain over head, she grabbed it and pulled it down making horn honk. luz giggles and proceeds to reverse out of the docks and out in the open sea.

she grabbed the speed lever beside her and pushed it to full, the ship drove out into the sea and the motion making luz stumble slightly but she regained herself and softly giggles.

"i never drove a ship before!!" luz declared as loud as she can, knowing she's far from the sarafutsu docks. she rolled the wheel to align to rishiri.

luz watches the splashes of water against the sides of the ship as she goes in high speeds. she can feel the strong winds inside the control room and the nets on the deck lightly slide back and forth.

as luz can see the island in the distance getting closer, she pulled the lever back to 'half' not wanting to crash the man's livelihood in the docks.

when she got there, luz tries to perfectly place the ship in the docks and not chip off anything as she goes. as luz can see the man below wave his hands to stop, she stopped the engine and pulled out the keys.

she jogged towards the front of the ship to see the man "wait, you're not shiraki." he said. "no but i'm here for him. i got the fishes." luz said, she walked over to the ladder to place it down the docks to let the man up.

"hah, that old ass finally hired someone to take over him." the man said, he grabbed two nets of fishes and placed it on his shoulders. "oh no, this is only one time. mr. shiraki doesn't want to come here because of some rumors?" luz said, she grabbed two nets as well to help the man unload the fishes.

"ah, right. those." the man grimaced, he sighed as he placed down his load. "the rumors are true. there's something up there in the peak, no one knows what but it's massive and will kill anyone that tries to find it." the man explained.

luz placed her load down as well and stared at the man "did it attack any villages?" she asked and the man rubbed the back of his neck. "not really but it's really making the people scared and kept leaving since they can't stand the thought that they might be next by this thing." 

slowly nodding, luz looked up to the dormant volcano that has it's peak covered of clouds. "the peak you say?" she mutters. the man nods "i suggest you leave before sundown just like everybody else and never come back." he said before leaving.

"then i won't be doing my job." she said before heading towards the woods. luz has to work her way up to the peak which will take half a day and this'll give whoever is waiting up there time to come out and strike her down while she's exhausted.

\--------------

the sun is already down. luz watched the final strip of light disappear in the horizon before looking down at the multiple villages near the shores and the wind up here is so cool it makes her sightly shiver.

luz rubs her hands together and blew onto it, she sat down at the very peak of the mountain and continued to watch the villages below as she waits.

waits for whoever she's going to face to come out.

"for some reason, i feel like this mountain has grown smaller than i remember." luz said her thought out loud. "not that i've been here before or is good at math." she chuckles midway "i wasn't in honors when it comes to math. or rather, because i didn't finish 5th grade."

"but i'm pretty sure those brochure pictures are misleading." she tapped her foot onto the rocky edges of the tip that's covered in snow slide down.

then luz turns around to see a 14 foot figure that is covered in snow, dirt, rocks and some branches sticking out all over. the demon was surprised that the demon slayer noticed them when they're creeping up.

luz looked at the creature up and down "i guess you're the abominable snowman?" the demon roared, it raised it's big fists in the air and aimed to slam it down to luz.

but, both of their hands were easily sliced off by luz making it fall down the mountain. the demon hissed and slightly backed up, luz stood up and placed her sword in front, pointing at the demon as she advances.

"you know, first snow hasn't arrived yet so i was confused when people said there was an abominable snowman in mt. rishiri." luz said, she kept her eye on the demon whom glared at her with it's gold eyes that seemed to glow through all that mass.

"you're no snowman. you're just an abomination." this erupted a roar from the demon, luz readied herself for another attack but instead. it curled up into a ball started rapidly rolling down towards the base.

this baffled luz, she placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled before jumping off from the tip of the mountain. luz has her hands above her head as she's falling towards the ground while kept watching the rolling mass that seemed to get larger.

then, both of her hands were grabbed by somebody. "oh.. what is that?" king asked as he noticed the abomination till they lost sight of it when it came to the woods. "we can't lose them! head down!" luz said.

king flew down to the treeline, he lets go of luz which made her barrel roll till she grabbed onto a tree to stop herself. luz peered down to the ground and the demon appeared right in time.

it slowly unrolled itself, as it stood up straight. it's body is now gone of white snow, it more resembles of mud covered with rocks now instead.

the demon lifts it's head as if sniffing the air, luz cautiously walked across each branch making her footing light as a feather till she dropped to the ground. the demon still hasn't noticed her yet as she moves closer.

luz quietly takes in a deep breath, her hand gripping the hilt as she eyes the demon in the middle of the clearing who still has it's head up.

 _"first form: water surface slash."_ luz said in her head before ran out of her hiding spot, her sword brought back to her side then she jumped up in the air, plotting to aim for the demon's head as she swung her sword.

_CLINK!_

luz gasped as her sword didn't contact the demon's neck but their rock covered arms. the demon was about to strike luz with a punch but she dropped down to the ground and brought her sword to slice it's legs but rocks suddenly sprouts out of nowhere.

then the demon kicked luz making her fly back, slamming into a few trees before sliding down to the ground. luz hisses, she slowly stood up and takes a deep breath in again before charging out in the clearing.

"fourth form: striking tide!" luz said, she jumped up towards the demon's face which used it's arms to block her next attack. luz started violently swinging her blade at the demon's arm which made some rocks to break due from her rapid strikes but the broken rocks always gets replaced with new ones.

luz dropped to the ground, growling at the demon in front of her who's unscathed unlike her who's panting. "i.. didn't.. smell.. you." the demon said, their voice seemed to be breaking. their eyes staring down at luz.

"i had fish." luz replied. the demon snarled, it raised one of it's fists aiming for luz but she jumped out of the way before she was squished. she started circling the demon whom only watched her, waiting for her next move.

then, luz runs towards one of the trees that is vertical to the demon. she pushed herself off the tree, breaking it from the amount of force she place to thrust herself flying towards the demon.

"second form: water wheel!" suddenly, luz started spinning which created a momentum making her go faster which the didn't have time to react to till luz's blade slashed a portion of the demon's face making it roar is distress.

as luz landed to the ground, her soles scraping the ground. luz watched the demon snarl that slightly mixed with whimper as it held a part of it's face.

then, the demon snapped it's head towards luz. luz's eyes widens as she saw half a beautiful face but it was scarred by luz's blade which has blood oozing out with they're golden hues holding spite towards luz.

"oh my.."


	3. abomination

"i.. i'm so-" before luz could finish, she was slammed into the ground by someone but the demon in front of her. luz groans, she turns her head to the side to look at whoever is on top of her.

another demon.

it snarled at her and brought it's mouth close to luz, threatening to bite her face off. luz grits her teeth tightly, she tries to impale the demon with her sword but it was brought down as well.

"get off!!" luz yelled as she started squirming to get the demon off her whom just cackled then it looked up to the demon luz was fighting. "oy! are you just gonna stand there?" they said.

but the demon said nothing and remained motionless.

the demon above luz scoffed before turning it's attention back to her. "i never had a demon slayer before. let's change that, shall we?" the demon said as they gripped luz's neck and started to get closer to her.

luz's vacant hand clenched tightly, she can feel the ground below her fist disappear and felt nothing under it. she was about to punch the demon before it was suddenly sent back.

luz immediately stood up and shook off her hand, she looked at the demon who snarled and jumped out of the bushes. luz swiftly sliced off it's head before it came too close to her again.

she watched it's body abruptly fall to the ground along with it's head slowly rolling towards her feet. sighing deeply, luz almost relaxed before she realised that she still has another demon to take down.

as luz turned around with her sword pointed at the abomination. but, to her surprise, the tall 14 foot demon is gone and only a girl stood within the mass of what once the abomination is.

luz slowly walked up to the girl, as she got closer, the more she realise the girl is about her age. her clothes are tattered, her right chin has a burn as well with a vertical scar on her left eye. there are horns at the back of her hand and her hair as a mint green color that reaches to her shoulders.

"hey- whoa!" the girl charged at her with claws and teeth bared, luz used her sword to block her. the girl's teeth bit onto the sword, growling furiously as she pushes luz to the ground and pushing all of her weight to overwhelm the demon slayer.

luz grunts as she struggles to keep the demon off her "i- i just wanna say i'm sorry for your eye and thank you!" luz blurted out. this surprised the girl which gave luz the opportunity to push the girl off her and instantly stand up.

"th.. thank you??" the girl repeats in a questioning tone. luz slowly nods "yeah, that demon earlier, you helped me. i appreciated it." luz gave the demon a smile and the demon doesn't understand why she's being friendly with her.

"i really messed up your eye earlier too, sorry. is your healing good?" luz asked as she stares at the still bloody eye. the demon immediately healed the wound which didn't clean the remaining blood.

"anyways, i'm luz. what's your name?" luz asked. the demon blinked, she slowly looked down as she tries to remember her name. she slightly shakes her head, hoping it'll come back.

"you don't remember?" luz asked, a little saddened. but the demon isn't answer, she's still trying to remember it, she knows it's in the back of her mind and at the tip of tongue.

then, she noticed in her right arm, there's a deeply carved word; _AMITY_. she doesn't remember getting this or if that's really her name but it sounds familiar.

"amity.." amity replies quietly. luz smiles, she slowly walks up to her which amity snarled to. "say, why don't you come with me?" luz offered, she held up her hands as a faint sign of she's not a threat anymore when she hid her sword.

"...why?" amity returned a question. "well, i kind of owe you one for saving me back there." luz said, slightly hoping for amity to accept the invitation.

luz usually don't go around asking demons to come along with her journey. she do make some friends on the way which is great as she doesn't have much _human_ friends. something about amity just _entices_ and intrigued her.

she looks like she held many stories and secrets.

"no need.." amity turns around and was about to walk away but luz stopped her "aren't you lonely?"

amity slowly turns her head over her shoulder to look at the demon slayer "don't get me wrong, i travel alot and i get pretty lonely too. staying in one place doesn't seem ideal when you're alone, it's the same with travelling." luz said, she heads towards a tree and leans against it.

"i'm not alone." amity replied.

"yeah because you have the locals and occasional demons like that guy but.. you're still lonely despite that number of people you're near to."

amity frowns, she fully turns around to look at luz "i don't need to be lectured by a demon slayer about loneliness." she retorted. luz slightly rose a brow at the demon before nonchalantly shrugging though inside she does want amity to come with her.

luz stopped leaning on the tree and started heading down the mountain and said "alright then. i'll take my leave, have a good life in this isolated island by yourself." while lazily waving her hand.

she placed both of her hands onto her pocket as she makes her way back to the docks. luz didn't really do her job of killing the demon terrorizing the small villages but she can't seem to kill the demon even before seeing her face.

it's weird but nonetheless, luz just hopes amity remains dormant like mt. rishiri.

the village was barely lit, good thing they lit the lamps in the docks or someone has to accidentally fall into the waters by a misstep.

as luz got to the ship and headed inside the control room, she revved up the engine, turned on all of the lights of the ship and as she flicked the last one on. luz was surprised to see amity standing on the deck with the light shining on her.

"what are you doing here?" luz asked, the demon simply walked towards the control room and stood at the entrance just staring at luz. "there's nothing interesting in the island anyways." she mutters.

softly smiling, luz chuckles and placed the ship on reverse. "well, most of the people left. it's basically a ghost town." luz said, she swiftly turned the ship around, making it face towards the direction of the sarufutsu and pushed the lever to the max.

"but i'm betting that isn't the only reason you came with me." luz said as she turns to face amity. "i only came here to get a ride back to japan. don't act like you're my friend who knows me. you're not." amity said, her fangs showing to luz whom raised raised her hands in defeat.

"right, i'm sorry. i shouldn't have over stepped." luz said and bowed down "forgive me." amity looked down at luz's feeble form before huffing.

"whatever." amity heads back to the deck, leaned against the edge to watch the rapid splash of waves hitting the ship and the winds making her hair fly to the side.

"hey." amity turns to face luz only for her vision to be blocked by something. she pulled it off of her face and noticed it's luz's haori along with her top. amity was confused, she looked at luz.

she only has a plain white shirt on without the top uniform, "wear it. we can't exactly have people see you as a demon in the open." luz said before walking back inside the control room.

amity looked down at the clothes before groaning, she slipped on the uniform and haori that seemed to fairly large on her. she grumbles at the size but luckily the sleeve manages to cover her horned hands.

great.

as they got to the docks of sarufutsu, luz walked up to the entrance/exit and lowered now the ladder to the docks. before they could go down, luz pulled up the hood that amity didn't notice.

"there. shall we?" luz offered for amity to go down first which the demon took and went down the docks. she didn't both to wait for luz as she continued to walk into the village.

as luz jogged up to side of amity, she looked in awe at the many lights the locals placed it. hokkaido is really the place to be in when it's close to winter.

then, a scent caught luz's nose. she took a sniff and followed it's invisible trail till she saw a ramen stand. beaming, she nudged amity making the demon look at her with a hint of annoyance but luz was too busy to notice it.

"hey, you want some?" luz offered as she points at the stand. "no."

"well, i do! i'm starving!" luz said before rushing towarda the stand, she sat down at the provided chair "one bowl, please!" luz ordered. the vendor nods and started making her order.

amity was puzzled as to why the demon slayer, a person who's supposed to be the killing demons and the demons fear them is letting her, a demon herself be unattended where she could easily have a murdering spree for a bowl of ramen.

"humans are so insufferable." she mutters before sitting down at the extra chair next to luz. luz looked at the demon at the corner of her eye before saying "make that two please."

the two didn't say anything to each other till their bowls and placed in front of them. luz placed her hands together and bowed "thank you for the food!" she said before grabbing her chopsticks to start eating.

amity watched luz devour the bowl before looking down at her own, smoke emit out of the bowl and rise to the roof of the stand. she took a quick sniff as she grabs a pair of chopsticks.

then, as amity took the first bite, she felt something she didn't feel in a along time. _warmth._ amity softly hums as the depth of the richness and the flavor of the soup is delicious.

she can't recall the last time she had ramen.

not along after, amity easily engulfed the entire bowl when luz is only halfway through. sighing is bliss, amity pushed her bowl towards the vendor.

"another." she said. the vendor looked at luz whom just shrugs, without putting much thought to it, the vendor accepted the order and refilled amity's bowl.

by the time luz finished her _first_ bowl, amity is already demanding for thirds. the vendor did what they were asked and refilled amity's bowl, they worryingly looked at luz who brushed it off as to maybe amity missed the taste of ramen.

"it's fine. she just really likes ramen." luz said "i can tell." vendor replied as they slowly shook their head.

after 4 and 5 refills of ramen, amity is finished with the fifth and wanted the sixth one.

"one more."

"amity.."

"one more!" she demands as she slams the bowl on the wooden table.

"you already have 5 bowls! please, spare my pocket!" luz said, she dug both of her hands into her pocket only to pull nothing out. luz sighs, she stood up and motioned amity to come along with her now.

"thank you for the meal and sorry for the inconvenience." luz said as she bowed down to the vendor. "oh no no. it's okay." the vendor assured. luz waved goodbye and started heading to the end of the town which is where the train station is.

"you _really_ like ramen huh?" luz said as she looks at amity. "you could say that." the demon replied before burping.

"sorry."

luz giggles "so, is this official?"

"what?"

"you and me, partners in whatever missions we get into." luz said. amity's eyes widens slightly, she looked down to the ground, watching her feet tap the dirt road.

"demons and demon slayers aren't supposed to be working together." amity said "there can be a few exceptions in the past." luz replied. "plus, i wanna get to know you more."

amity wants to run into the woods and never come back as she doesn't want to be restrained again, especially with a demon slayer. but, luz seemed different as she doesn't hold her back.. at least not yet.

plus.. she never interacted with a human before besides killing them. this is a good start for the both of them.

"sure. whatever."


	4. a spectacular show

"luz!" luz perked up as she heard her name, she looked up to see king in a bird form. she held out her arm for him to land on "what is it?" she asked.

before king could answer, he noticed amity is beside them. "uh.."

"oh right. let's head inside first." luz and amity walked inside the train with no hassle, found a compartment which luz locked for the people not to be suspicious of the two of them talking a bird.

"what is she doing here?" king asked, he hopped off luz's arm, transformed to his original form and sat down beside her. amity narrowed her eyes at the little demon and didn't answer the question.

"okay, king this is amity. amity, king." luz did a quick introduction for both demons as they seemed to have a tense atmosphere between them.

"not just any demon. i am king the king of demons!!" king declared as he raised his paws up, amity huffs "you don't look like one." she said.

king lets out an offended scoffed, suddenly, his small form shifted into a buff furry demon and roared in front of amity's face who seemed unfazed but it did make the entire compartment rattle.

"you were saying?" king said, his squeaky voice replaced to a deeper contrast. amity lowered her hood then snapped at king, her face completely feral with veins appearing on her forehead with her black iries slitting and fangs sharpening along with her claws.

king's bestial form backed up a little, since this compartment is rather small, he turned back to his docile form and dropped beside luz. he hid behind luz's back with his tail curled up to his legs.

amity grins before returning to normal. "king of demons my ass."

"luz, she's mean! strike her down!!" king whines, luz giggles. she grabbed the little demon out of her back and placed him on her lap "it's okay buddy. amity is just warming up with us." she said as she softly pats king's fluffy back.

"what does that mean?!"

"how come you have a demon pet?" amity asked "king's not a pet. he's my companion and best friend." luz corrected much to king please "that's right!! i'm also the royal messenger!"

"because the first time we met, you ate my kasugai crow." luz said as she booped king's nose making the little demon giggle. "it was delicious though." 

amity watched the pair's banters, it makes her think. luz and king seemed like a normal pair of friends not enemies despite of them being in a different spectrum of worlds.

"why are you a demon slayer when you'll just befriend every demon to meet?" amity suddenly asked making the two stop talking and look at her.

"well, not every demon. all demons have feelings in spite what people say about them. the ones i kill have nothing to live for and just wants to rest but the ones i spared are the ones who are wrongfully turned." luz explains, her thumb softly rubbing king's boned head.

"those demons were humans before but fate is just cruel. there are a handful of demons who just wants to live without any conflict since their lives are already a mess but.. some humans just don't understand that and will take drastic measures just to take out that isn't like them." luz started to stare into empty space as she said what's in her head for a long while now.

but, she snapped herself back to reality and chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "ah, sorry. i became dramatic back there." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck and softly smiled.

"how many demons have you befriended?" amity asked. luz beams "oh! about.." she started counting with her fingers and is in deep thought. "6!" she said and presented both of her hands.

"how long have you been travelling?" she asked another question, she finds it interesting that a human like luz seemed to understand demons than others. "3 years. basically memorized the entire country. this is an interrogation?" luz said.

"how come you understand the demons more than your own people?" luz rose a brow at that question.

"what do you mean? of course i know both sides in an equal term." luz said, not sure what the demon is implying.

"you have a shape shifting demon at your disposal. you travelled for years and seemed to understand every demons struggles with humanity but in the time we're talking. you haven't brought up anything that relates to your kind." amity said which took luz out of her hiding spot.

luz grumbles as she leans back to the seat. "you got me." she chuckles and jokingly raised her hands. "i just.. don't have much friends, human friends. i mean, i have my mentor and willow but she's always in a misson like i am. so.. it's easier for me to get along with demons." luz explained.

amity slightly frowned "easier?"

luz slowly nods "i guess.. i have alot in common with them."

"like what?"

luz opened her mouth to answer but she shook her head _not yet._ "stuff that i can't disclose for now.." she replied. amity nods her head, she doesn't know what she expected. if the roles were reversed, she would've done the same of not telling your upbringings to a stranger.

"anyways! where is this train headed?" king asked, breaking the silence. "tokyo." luz replied. king hums, he sprung up from luz's lap and scurries over to the window to open it.

"well, i have other things to do. i'll see you later!!" king said, he pulled himself up the window frame, gave luz a salute goodbye before jumping off and shifted into a bird to fly across the sky and way from the moving train.

luz noticed that the sky is getting lighter, only a few hours till the first light comes. luz closed the window and sighed as she placed her head onto the wall. "what are we gonna do in tokyo?" amity asked.

"uh.. rest and get you some new clothes also." luz said, she pats her pocket to hear the remaining coins click to one another. "i think i have enough yen."

\----------------

as luz bought an empty place to stay for the day since they can't move around much for precaution of amity getting burnt.

luz took off the sling bag over her shoulder and she placed it beside her making a clinking noise.

"what's in that bag?" amity asked, she looked at the bag and at luz. "oh this? medicine for my allergies. i'm allergic to mostly everything i eat so i had to always carry it wherever i go." luz explained as she pats the bag.

"what happens if you don't take your medicine?"

"well, i'll itch very badly and die." luz said rather nonchalantly. amity was perplexed "is that even real?" luz shrugs "i don't know. maybe it's just me. i'm sorta built different."

"i can tell."

\----------------

as night finally came once again, luz and amity went out of the rented room and into the busy streets. they had to squeeze through many people just to get to a clothing store.

huffing in annoyance, "do we really have to do this?" amity asked as she fixed herself and glared at the cluster of moving people outside the store.

"yeah, i mean. you took a shower and all you need is fresh clothes. you don't wanna live off on my uniform, do you?" luz said as she looked amity, rather curious what'll amity say next.

amity gripped the shirt tightly before letting her hand fall "fine. but there's alot of people here, they'll know who i am." she said, looking at every people who's in the store who's not giving any attention at all.

"hey, it's gonna be okay. the only give away is your hand horns, besides i'll be right here to guard you." luz reassures, "now go pick something. just make sure it's not too expensive." she pats amity's back.

amity looks at every rack seeing many colorful kimono and yukata. she went over to the nearest one and swiftly took out a black yukata that has gold embroidered designs from top to bottom.

"this." she said as she presented it to luz. "try it on." luz said, she looked over for a fitting room. when she found one, she grabbed amity's hand and when over to the fitting room, she checked if it's empty before giving amity a thumbs up.

amity looked at all sides before entering the fitting room. luz leans against the wall, planning to wait for amity to finish fitting, then, she saw her haori and uniform pop out of the fitting room.

luz immediately caught it and wore it on to feel warmth again. as she's buttoning up her uniform, a scent caught luz's nose making her stop abruptly, she looked around the store as to try to pinpoint who is it.

luz slowly followed the scent, keeping an eye out whoever it is till she stopped in front of a rack when she heard talking. luz started to play pretend by rummaging from random clothes as she listens to their conversation.

_"is it tonight?"_

_"yeah, we've been waiting for this all week. the show better be good."_

_"haha! i can't wait to see the look of their faces while they eat shit!"_

luz backed away from the rack and heads back to the fitting room where amity's in. she narrows her eyes at the two men just standing there and talking, then she gasped as she realise it's one of the newbies of the demon slayer corp.

 _they aren't even trying to hide the fact they are. who's they? what were they waiting for? they sure smell alot like demons._ luz thought. she needs to find out.

when the two men goes out of the store just in time for amity to go out and let luz see her in her yukata. "you look good. great even." luz complimented.

"thanks.." amity said as she looks away. "we need to follow those men. they smelled _off._ " luz said. amity took a sniff of the air and her pupils sharpened "demons?"

luz shook her head "no.. they're new recruits of the demon slayer corp and i heard them say something a show. we need to find out what." she started walking out of the store with amity behind them.

"wait! aren't you going to pay for this?"

"they hardly even noticed we left."

luz grabbed amity's hand again, not wanting to lose her in the crowd as she follows the scent before it gets overwhelmed by the many scent people emits.

then, luz pulled out of the sea of people and stopped in front a dark alleyway that isn't like the rest. luz looked at amity who's thinking the same as her, follow the path.

luz can see a light at the end of the alley that is resembling to the ones in the main street. then, a pungent stench hits luz like a punch in the gut.

she cringed and covered her nose as she doesn't want to smell anymore of that. "what is that..." amity whispers as she smells it too, a hint of disgust in her tone.

"rot." luz replied. as they finally got to the end of the alleyway, what's in front of them is only pure horror. luz just wants to throw up then and there but she didn't. she held it.

there are stands displaying body parts. not human body parts, demon body parts that are long overdue from turning into ashes. the smell is so unbearable but the people who are selling them doesn't seem too fazed about it.

it's like a black market but more morbid.

luz and amity made their way to the market, avoiding any eye contact to the stands as staring at it will trigger luz's stomach and throw up.

"50% off, demon's legs found in the forests of the kansai regions!"

"demon fangs! get your demon fangs here!!"

"oh, how much for the head?"

all of this. this market. these people make luz sick. how can they be so cruel? the demons they're selling are dead so why can't they just let them be dead instead of selling their parts for your gain?

_disgusting._

luz can't take it anymore. she rushes over to the wall and leans against it to rest, she needs to think straight but all of the retched stench is targeting her nose making her weak.

"are you okay? you can throw up." amity said. luz shakes her head "i'm fine.. i just need to rest for a minute." she said. luz takes a deep breath in, much to her displease but it's the only way for her to calm her nerves.

"what's wrong with this place.." luz glared at every stand. amity looked at them as well, feeling nothing as she doesn't know who's parts of a demon they're selling but the thought of it makes her feel disgusted.

amity didn't say anything.

"there has to someone who's funding this. there has to be!" luz said as she slammed her fist into wall while gritting her teeth tightly. amity turned her eyes back to luz "good luck finding whoever that'll be." she said.

luz straightened herself, then something caught her eye. she ripped a parchment off the wall and read it, "maybe i don't need to." she said as she rolled up the paper.

"what are you planning?" amity asked as she watches luz walk ahead.

"we're going to see a show."

\---------------------

as luz and amity got inside a warehouse that is where the show is held. luz doesn't know what to expect for this show and her anger is brimming at it's tipping point.

the whole warehouse is filled with people, excitedly anticipating for the show to start and luz saw the same pair of the clothing store sitting three rows ahead of her.

luz covered half of her face with her haori as the smell seemed to have only gotten stronger when they entered the building. then all of the lights suddenly went out and only one is aimed at the stage.

"ladies and gentlemen! thank you so much for coming tonight!" a voice said which made everybody cheer and clap their hands. a man stepped into the spotlight and waved at the audience.

"now, before we start for this spectacular show. we just want to thank our brothers and sisters from the demon slayer corp for giving us the materials we need for this evening. please, give them a round of applause!" again, the room is filled with applause and whistles as the spotlight is shined down on the said demon slayers.

there's at least 7, including the newbies in front.

luz gripped the arm rest tightly, making it creak slightly as she's trying to control herself and not be haste.

"yes yes. now! the moment you've been waiting for! let us present you, the merry band of demons!" as the red curtains were pulled, three chained up demons are presented into the light. they're covered in bruises, soot, ripped clothes and their faces seemed to have dried tear stains.

this wrenches luz's heart.

"for centuries, us humans are always considered at the bottom of the food chain when the demons came to our land. terrorizing!" the man jumped at the first demon whom backed up.

"killing!" he moved to the second who stood still but held their hear low. "and eat our loved ones with no remorse!" he screamed at the last one in the face making them look away as they tremble.

the whole audience agreed and started yelling at the demons while throwing random insults at the demons in front.

luz painfully agrees. she doesn't have a family anymore because of them but this isn't right! there's always good in evil and evil in good. these demons don't deserve this.

"now look at them! they're pathetic, weak and useless when we finally stepped up and held our ground as the dominant race of this land!"

_"damn right!"_

_"go back to whatever hellhole you came from you motherfuckers!!"_

_"eat shit and die!!"_

amity is just watching the entire thing unfold, she looked at luz who's trying her best not to let the anger get the best of her. but, she did notice the moving shadows in all sides that seemed to be plotting to take the entire building.

"luz-"

"tonight ladies and gentlemen, we are here to establish that dominance!" the man then looked back at the three demons, scared about what's going to happen.

"are we humans or food?!"

"HUMANS!!!"

"THEN LET'S SHOW THEM!!!"

suddenly, the entire audience did an uproar and started throwing things at the demons. ranging from tomatoes, demon body parts they bought or straight up weapons.

amity watched the shadows increase their speed and engulfed the entire horde of audience. high pitched screams are heard within the cloak of darkness cast upon them but the shadows didn't take amity or luz or the demons slayers who's utterly confused.

then, luz stood up. amity looked up to see the abnormal glow on luz's eyes but when she blinked, it's gone. luz started heading down the steps till she reached the bottom of the stage where the speaker is just frozen at what he saw the shadows did to his audience.

there's still alive but their screams or cries are muffled.

luz snapped a look at the demon slayers "who gave you the approval to provide to an illegal operation?" luz asked. the middle man, who seemed to be ring leader of this shit show, stood up.

"or what? you're going to tell the hashiras about us? come on, you're one of us, you hate demons. so, why not go away and never speak out this to anyone, got it?" he said as he pulled out a wad of cash in front of luz.

twitching, "are you fucking kidding?" she slapped the money out of the man's hand "you're torturing innocent people!! just because they don't look normal, it doesn't give you the pass to humiliate them and dehumanize them!!" luz roared.

"you're protecting the same creatures who killed many lives!! what is your reason of joining the corp when you're fucking soft for demons?!" the man retorted.

"to protect people and that doesn't limit me to humans!!"

before the man could reply, luz took out her sword and swiftly sliced the man's head off. she pushed the decapitated body, making it fall to the ground, she looked at the rest who's trembling at the power of luz.

"you will return to the corp and confess. don't even try to fabricate what you've done," the newbies saw something emerge out of the dark abyss and walked over to luz.

king. he's in his bestial state which strike fear within the newbies at the height and physique the demon has.

"because he'll be following you. don't bother turning him in, his presence in the corp is permitted by the elder. i'll only spare you once, do this again and you'll be king's dinner. understood?" luz said. her tone and aura has drastically changed.

the newbies shakily nods "go." and with that, they all sprung up from their seats and rushed out of the warehouse. luz looked at king before nodding, the demon nods back then shifts into a bird to follow them.

then, the darkness suddenly disappeared along with the people engulfed by it. there's only empty seats left and amity still sitting in her chair, flabbergasted at what she just watched.

luz turns around, she climbed up to the stage and approached the speaker who's backing up. he dropped the mic and pressed both of his hands together while muttering pleads of mercy.

"people like you don't deserve mercy." luz spat before impaling her sword into the man's stomach making him spew out blood. luz pulled her sword back and flicked the blood off as the body fell to the ground, letting his blood spill under him.

then, luz looked at the three demons who's trembling. she sliced chains on their wrists and legs much to their surprise.

"you're free. leave." luz said, her voice turned soft. the three demons looked at her, their eyes looked empty and drained.

"we can't. they'll just find us and bring us back here"

"please just kill us."

"it'e better than living like this."

luz looked down "are you sure?"

"yes.. please, put us out of our misery." they said. luz slowly nods "very well then." she took a sharp intake of air as she backs away, her hand tightly holding her hilt as she kept her composure.

 _"fifth form:"_ luz brought her sword back to her shoulder, carefully aiming it for the demons' neck as they only stood still, waiting for their end.

 _"blessed rain after the drought."_ she started running towards them. as there's only a few feet between them, luz swung her sword cleanly across the three demons before sliding into a stop.

she slowly turns around to watch the three demons' head fall off their neck and their body fall into the ground before the shadows swallowed them. their last expression was _bliss._

luz sheathed her sword back and jumped down the stage. "let's go." she said to amity whom stood up and followed her out of the warehouse.

"where do we go now?" amity asked. as they got to the market, she was surprised to see it empty. no vendors, no dismembered body parts. nothing.

_what happened?_

"anywhere but tokyo. i hate it here."


	5. the snake of yamanashi

luz and amity walked out of tokyo and into the dense forest. amity doesn't know where they're headed but luz seems to know, she hasn't talked ever since that _show_ and amity sort of find it unnerving.

"hey.. what happened back there?" amity asked, wanting to get some questions answered. "i'm sorry, i just got a little.. pissed." luz replied, not sparing a glance.

"no, i get the angry part but those shadows. what are they?" luz didn't answered immediately, amity is beside her and she looked like she's thinking about it.

"i don't know. i thought it was you." she finally said but amity shook her head. "i don't manipulate shadows. you already saw my capabilities back in rishiri." she said.

luz slowly nods "well, i don't know. i didn't smell other demons than you and..." she trails off then shakes her head "yeah. let's rest here for now." she heads towards the nearest tree and by the looks of it, luz is setting up a small fire.

amity made her way over to the demon slayer who's cracking both rocks together, aiming for the sparks to touch the mound of dried leaves and twigs.

after a few tries, nothing happened. luz lowly growls in frustration at the lack of progress, "may i?" amity offered her hands to luz. she shrugged and handed the demon the rocks "be my guess." 

amity tapped both rocks on one another before giving it a hard and swift strike that lets out multiple sparks which landed on the mound and set it in ablaze.

luz chuckles, she slowly let herself it down, fixed her bag to place it on her lap as she leans against the tree behind her. amity dropped the rocks in front of her and sat down as well.

"do you know where we are?" amity asked, luz looked at her "i just want to make sure we're not lost because you went in a raged walkout."

"yamanashi. i recognise these trees. they're covered in moss and you don't have to worry about getting lost because you have me." luz said as she flashed a grin. amity huffs "i wasn't worried."

"yeah right."

there's still something that bugged amity. the night market, it's vendor and all of the horrid things they're selling. where did they go? they can't just up and left that fast, the smell of rot seemed to linger after they're gone but there's no trail to follow.

"those shadows.. it consumed everyone except the demon slayers and that speaker. where did it take the bodies?" amity asked. "i don't know. somewhere, i guess." luz replied.

"and those demons? the dismembered parts?"

"somewhere they could finally rest."

"you think?" amity rose a brow.

"i hope." luz said. amity stared at luz who seems to be spacing out while looking at the small fire. "do you have a past with demons?" amity suddenly asked, snapping luz out her daze.

"uhm.." luz averts her eyes from the demon as she thinks of her next set of words to say. "you could.. say that." she said. "you don't have to tell me if it bothers you." amity said, stepping back as she recognises she overstepped with that question.

"no no.." luz shakes her head, she took a deep breath as she brushes her hair back with her hand before sighing and letting go out her hair. "my parents are good friends with a demon family." she admits.

"a demon family? that's peculiar." amity said, luz chuckles "yeah but it's a genuine one. demons living like normal beings. they had three kids, i used to be friends with them."

"we used to play outside at night. it was sort of unfair since i can't see well in the dark and they can. they were in the nicest lot up in the mountains till-" luz abruptly stopped as she heard footsteps crunching the dead leaves.

amity heard it too, luz stood up and stomped on the fire to extinguish it. they both listened for another sound, the footsteps are continuous and soft pants as well.

they looked around for the source of the noise, then they saw a figure slowly making it's way ahead while carrying something over their shoulder.

_what are they carrying?_ that's the question that loomed over both luz and amity's head as their eyes follow the person till they walked out of their vision.

luz looked over to amity who motioned her head to the person, signalling they should follow them. amity gave a quick nod before climbing up to a tree, keeping a high view over the person while luz follows them with her footsteps light to avoid any noise.

luz watched the person walk towards somewhere, still not noticing luz and amity. luz took a sniff and she smelt.. bread??

the demon slayer was confused but they continued to follow the person till they reached a lit village. luz and amity stopped as they got out of forest, they both watched as they softly knocked on the back door of a house.

then, the door suddenly opens, letting the light from the inside got out and reveal the thing the person was holding was a bag of flour. luz sighed in relief, she was just overreacting and the person was just a baker.

"welcome home." someone said from the inside said and a chuckle is heard "thanks. let me just place this inside, okay?" the person they were following said and a hum of agreement is heard and the person went inside to the two see who's inside.

a tanned man wearing a white apron, he looked around the forest in front of him before his eyes landed in luz making her unintentionally sink down which confirmed someone is watching them.

"hey, why don't you come inside? the sun is about to come out in a few hours." the man said to luz. luz stared at the man, he seems nice and is a baker. bakers are nice.

luz slowly stood up from her hiding spot and walked out of the forest, slowly making her way to the baker. "i'm sorry. it's rude to stalk an innocent." luz apologised and bowed down.

the man made a _'pssh.'_ sound as he waved his hand in dismiss. "it's alright, missy. please, come inside, you must be tired from your travels." he said as he stepped aside to let luz see his home.

"that's generous of you. amity, you can come down now." luz said as she looked up in the treeline to see the demon jump off the branch she was in and perfectly land on her feet.

"i'm augustus but please call me gus." gus said as he first wiped his hand on his apron and offered it to luz whom softly shook it. "luz and this is amity." luz lets gus' hand go to present amity who walked beside her.

gus looked at the demon and held out his hand for a handshake. amity looked down at the hand and just stared at it "uh.. amity, you're supposed to _shake_ hands." luz whispered to her as she softly nudges the demon's shoulder.

"oh.. right. sorry." amity raised her hand and did a single handshake before letting go. gus chuckles "nice to meet you as well, miss amity." he said.

"sorry bout her. she.. buffers sometimes." luz whispers to gus whom snickers. then, amity elbowed luz's side making her lightly wheeze "ah.. ow." luz whimpers as she rubs her ribs to soothe the pain.

" _mahal_ , where is matsumura asleep?" a voice said from behind, gus looked over his shoulder and said "yes. it'll be awhile for his school to start."

"ah okay."

then, gus turned his head to face luz and amity again. "please come inside." he motions for the two to come inside which they did, not before taking their shoes off. 

the scent of freshly baked bread is filled their noses, luz took a deep breath and sighed in bliss.

it smells so good.

"matt, can you make some tea please?" gus asked as he looked up to the man who has a white clothe wrapped around his forehead and has a scarf.

"sure." matt replied, he swiftly went over to grab a kettle and started making tea for everyone. "that's my husband matt. we have a little one sleeping upstairs, matsumura." gus explained.

"big serpent." amity suddenly said. matt abruptly stopped what he's doing which amity noticed before looking away "yes, that's the meaning of his name." gus said, a hint of worry in his tone.

"you know, people name their children with hidden meanings. does 'big serpent' mean something?" amity said, then matt went over to the table and placed down a tray with a hot kettle and four teacups before he started filling it up.

"perhaps gus didn't know it's meaning and just named our son matsumura." matt replied as he sat down beside his husband. "well, i think it's a great name." luz said, breaking the tense atmosphere as she took a cup and took a sip.

"what are you doing?" luz whispers to amity who got her own cup, she took a gulp not minding the heat as she eyes matt who's returning the gaze.

"he seems to be hiding something." amity said. "well, if he is, we have no right to dig our noses on it." luz said.

"we know you both are a demon slayer and a demon." gus said, stopping the two's banter. "an unlikely duo to be honest." matt said.

"how'd you know?" luz asked. then, matt pulled down his scarf to reveal green scales covering this neck and almost reaching his jawline. he also took off the clothe on his head to reveal kanji burnt on it.

_ヘビ_

"snake." luz mutters. she was surprised, perhaps the scent of bread covered the real smell of the demon. "please, don't tell anyone about matt-" gus immediately started begging he doesn't want the demon slayers or townspeople to kill him.

luz held up her hand "we won't, i promise. i'm the reason why amity is still alive." she said.

"you literally tried to kill me when we first met." amity said "you were creeping up on me. how was i suppose to react??" amity scoffs as she rolls her eyes then poured herself another cup of tea.

gus sighs in relief, he leans back against his chair. "thank goodness."

"if i may ask, what's up with your forehead?" luz points at her own forehead as she stares at the kanji matt. "i'm part of the demonic five. i'm the snake but i don't know where the other four is." matt replied, he softly rubbed his burn before placing his hand down.

"what are the other four animals? who turned you?" amity asked.

"dragon, peacock, tiger and turtle. it was 40 years ago when i met a demon. i was an immigrant from the philippines and i had no money to even rent a small room so i travelled across the land, sleeping under every tree and snatched whatever grub i can. then i met him..."

_40 years ago._

_"come back you thieving rat!!" the townspeople are in matt's tail as he ran into the woods, planning to lose them while cradling a bag full of food that could last him for weeks._

_he needs this food till he finally found a place to settle and have a job._

_"you would've done the same if you were in my shoes!!" matt yelled back, then he swiftly took cover behind a tree and prayed to god that they didn't see him hide._

_matt clutched the bag tightly to his chest as he can feel his heart about to burst through his chest when the loud thumping of the horde of people went past the tree without even looking behind it._

_as he saw the people go after no one, he sighed deeply and sank to the ground. he took a deep breath in and exhales as he tries to calm himself down before opening the bag._

__

__

_the smell of bread wafted the air, matt sniffed it and hums in delight. he grabbed one and closed the bag again, he took a big bite of the bread and started thinking of his next move._

_"i guess fukushima is out of the list." matt mutters then gulped his first bite before biting into the bread for another. "how many is it now.." he started counting with his fingers._

_"almost the entire tohoku region.. pat yourself in the back for that mattholomule."_

_sighing, matt finished his bread and clapped his hands together to get rid of crumbs. eventually, his eyes started to grow heavy then passed out._

_"hello, young man."_

_matt snapped his eyes open, he doesn't know how long he's been sleeping. hours? minutes? seconds before whoever awoke him? matt looked up to see a tall figure looming over him._

_"tangina! back up!!" matt yelled, he stood up and pulled out a knife which seemed to unfaze whoever this person is. "do not be afraid, young man. i'm simply here to aid you." the person said, their voice soft and calming but matt still can't see their face._

_"w- weh? you're just gonna trick of thinking about that and the next thing i know i'm behind bars!" matt said, he still held his knife high, pointing at the person's face._

_"no need for unnecessary violence, mattholomule." the person said and easily took the knife out of matt's hand despite of him holding it tightly. he lightly gasped and backed up only to already feel the tree._

_"wh- what do you want from me?!"_

_"i simply want you to serve me. if you accept my offer, well young man, all of your running and stealing days are over in a blink of an eye." the person said._

_this deal does strike an interest on matt but he still doesn't trust this strange man and his gut is telling him to turn down the offer. "what's your name first?" he asked._

_"belos."_

_"are you not tired of constantly running region to region? eventually, you will be hated by the entire nation and you will be forced to move to another country and do the same till the whole world despises you." belos said as a matter-o-fact type of thing._

_matt hung his head low, he does want this to end. he wants to settle down in a comfortable home, perhaps with someone, but he just wishes for a normal life in japan just like his family would tell him as a bedtime story._

_taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, he sighed and looked at belos. "deal." matt held out his hand to the figure who didn't move for a second before aggressively grabbing matt's hand which caught him off guard._

_"wha-"_

_"remember. you have nobody but yourself to blame." that was the last belos whispered to matt his entire body is surged with unimaginable pain._

present. 

matt clenched his fist tightly as he finished his tale. much anger is held within him from belos from cursing him. he knew he should've followed his gut that night but he lets his desire get the best of him. 

gus softly placed his hand onto matt's, which seemed to work on calming him down. matt took a deep breath before continuing "i haven't seen him since he tasked me to _infect_ others. i didn't do that, instead, i hunted him down which didn't turn out well." he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"he's hard to track down." 

luz slowly nods, "if we can't pin this belos guy down. what was the last thing you heard about the other 4?" she asked. 

"uh.. the last thing i heard is the peacock in aichi. as for the others, i don't know." matt reported. luz nods again "that's all the leads we need." she turns to face amity who's been quiet the entire storytelling. 

"what?" she asked. luz opened her mouth to answer but shook her head, she stood up and bowed down in front of the couple. "thank you so much for the tea. me and amity will take our leave." she said. 

gus looked over to the clock and it's 6:47AM. "oh my, but miss luz. it's already dawn, why don't the both of you rest for the day? we have a spare room upstairs. matt can show it to you guys." he said as he placed his hand onto matt's shoulder. 

luz pursed her lips, she appreciates the couple's hospitality but she doesn't want to be a burden to them. she looked over to amity whom looked at her at the corner of her eye. 

"don't look at me. just make sure i don't get burned by following you." amity said as she crosses her arms. matt chuckles "you two can make a great couple." he said. 

"what?" both luz and amity said at the same time. 

gus giggles "matt, don't tease them." matt grins, he then stood up not before pecking his husband's cheek. "come on, i'll show you where you'll be sleeping." he said and heads up for the stairs. 

luz excused herself to gus and followed matt up the stairs with amity behind her. they walked the small hallway with matt ahead "so, how did you and gus met?" luz asked, rather intrigued how the couple did meet. 

"he saw my face stuffed with his bread since i refrain from eating human flesh. just bread and occasional animal." matt replied with a chuckle. "that's some dedication." amity said. 

"yeah well, human flesh just isn't my cup of tea." 

"it's rare to see a demon who doesn't rely on humans. it's almost admirable till they break and go back to basic." 

then, matt stopped in front of a door, he slides it open and looked at the two. "these are changing times, miss amity. there will be more or less demons who'll restore their humanity and try to live normal despite knowing what they've become because that's what they desire." matt said. his tone is normal but his words spoke true. 

amity looked away "right. sorry." but matt waved his hand in dismiss "don't apologise, miss amity. anyways, here's your room. if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." matt said. 

luz nods and smiles at the generous man "thank you so much matt." matt nods and returns the smile. "i'll leave you two be." he said before leaving luz and amity to take in the room. 

there's barely any furniture inside but a single rolled up futon in the side along with a small table. "you take the futon, get some sleep." luz said as she's the first to go inside. 

she grabbed the futon and started setting it up for amity. "i don't need sleep. you're human, you get tired easily." amity said but luz shook her head. "nah. i'm not tired, yet. i'll make sure you get your beauty rest before we go to aichi." luz winked as she stood up. 

amity grumbles, she huffs before walking inside the room and closing the door behind her. "fine. just don't sleep beside me." she said and sat down at the futon. "wasn't planning to." luz replied. 

she walked over to a closed window, she peaked through the small gap she made. there's no sunlight but the sky is getting lighter. "i'll be outside." luz said before opening the window just enough for her to slip through and sit down in the roof. 

luz takes in a deep breath of the fresh morning due and slightly shivered at the cold air. she watches the sun rise from the east, it's rays touched her face along with the roof. 

then, she looked down her sling bag "what day is it today.." she mutters to herself and started thinking today's date. "october.. 31?" luz opened her bag and looked at it's contents before slowly nodding. 

"yeah. october 31." 


	6. blue & grey

night finally came and there seemed to be no winds tonight.

"thank you again for your hospitality, gus and matt." luz said, she and amity went out of the bakery before bowing down at the couple. "oh it's nothing. it was nice to meet the both of you." gus said.

luz rose her head and smiles "do you need a horse for your travel? it'll take awhile if you move on foot." matt suggested as he was about to go outside luz stopped him.

"no no, you've done enough to help us. besides, we already have a steed." then, luz whistles into the night which seems to echo through the village they're in and in the forest.

after a few seconds of nothing, a familiar trotting is heard then a black horse bursts out of the shrubbery and stopped in front of luz. king huffs and softly rubs his snout against luz's head.

"whoa.." the couple mutters in awe. "we'll take our leave, have a good night!" luz said as she pulled herself up to king, she offered her hand for amity which she ignored and just pulled herself up as well behind her.

not thinking much about it, luz waved the couple goodbye before tapping king's side to make him go.

as the village behind them get farther and farther, king can finally talk. "how'd it go?" luz asked the demon. "pretty swell, if i do say so myself. you should've seen one of them pissing themselves when they tried to kill me." king replied and cackled at the memory.

luz grins "what did the elder do?"

"oh, just suspended them."

"that doesn't seem-"

"and made them do 3000 laps up and down of a mountain. it's hilarious to see their pained faces! _'no please, sensei no more!'_ " king mimicked one of the newbies in a high pitched voice.

" _'complaning huh?! another ascend!'_ " the demon said now in a deep and gruff voice. luz roared in laughter "that's what they deserve." she whispers which got lost in the rapid winds due from king's speed.

"anyways, i got a message from the elder saying that you have a certain someone waiting in chausuyama." king reported, "huh what a coincidence."

"why?" king asked, "we planned on going there as well. to find a peacock." luz replied. "oh yeah, the elder did mention something about a squad of newbies trying to take down a peacock but kept failing. they sent a hashira but they haven't been seen since."

"so, i am to guess these 'hashiras' are the higher ranked demon slayers?" amity suddenly asked, luz nods "yeah or 'pillars' if you want a cooler version."

"are you a hashira?" but luz shook her head "nope. well, i'm fit to be but in order to advance, you have to kill 500 demons. but, there's already a water pillar so why need another?" she explained.

"you demon slayers have to grind for that position without hesitation? not thinking of any consequences? for nothing? sounds stupid if you ask me."

"well.. not all. like me and willow, we don't really care if we got ranked up. we're just here to help and save people. some just want the raise since hashiras have a high pay."

"yeah, money is nonexistent! they were only invented to uplift stupid status like the rich!" king declared "yep, money is both makes the world go around and burnable. you just have to pick one." luz said and looked at amity over her shoulder before turning away.

"how far is it?" luz asked the demon as she looked into the horizon of endless trees left and right. king didn't answer immediately and just kept running in immense speed before halting to a stop.

this made amity forward and slam into luz's back, she slightly growled and regained her composure. "you okay?" luz asked, amity quickly nods "yeah." she said.

"down there. below the pond." king points with his snout, luz slowly slides herself down to the ground and walked over to the edge to get a better view below the hill.

a single house.

luz looked at the other houses around the pond or over the other hills but none of them has their lights on. "seems empty." luz said.

"a perfect hiding spot for a demon." amity said as she got beside luz. "okay, let's just go down slowly and try not make any noise-"

"HELP MEEEE!!!!!"

amity and king was taken aback with that scream of help "fucking hell.." amity sighs as that made the hairs at the back of her neck rise.

"you were sayi-" amity looked over to luz but saw her not there anymore. she peered over to the cliffside of the hill to see luz roughly sliding down while using her sword as a stopper of sorts.

"does she always do this?" amity asked as she looked at the demon who shifts back into this normal form. "oh, you have no idea." king replied ever so nonchalantly. then he climbed up to amity's shoulder and started pushing her.

"come on, let's go! i wanna see the blood and gore!!" king said as he kept pushing amity even though it's not working. "go down by yourself." amity pushed the little demon off her shoulder.

"oof! hey!" king whines.

"i have my own way of getting down." amity mutters. her pupils then thinned, her claws and fangs sharpened as a guttural growl rose to amity's throat.

king watched the ground under amity's feet started to crawl up to her legs, covering it in a thick armour of dirt and rock. then, amity jumped off the cliff and slammed into the cliffside but seemed fine as she started rolling down. creating a mound of various dirt and rock that only gets larger and larger by the second.

"kids." king rolls his eyes before shifting into a bird and flies down to the house to get a better view of the oncoming battle. he'll only go in when thing got hasty.

as luz burst through the wooden house, she slammed into the ground. groaning softly, luz rose her head to see the hashira and two newbies all tied up with something in their mouth that muffled their sobs.

she slowly stood up and cautiously looked at the whole house, trying to smell the demon if they're around. luz quietly took a sniff of the air as she approaches the captives.

when luz is only a few feet in front of them, a faint whistling is heard outside. luz swiftly raised her sword and blocked multiple things at once that made her footing slide to the side from the amount of force it pushes on her.

gritting her teeth slightly, luz noticed the thing she was pushing isn't the demon. it was a bunch of multi colored feathers. luz slashed her sword to the right, making the feather fly towards the wall.

luz looked at it and they seemed to glisten against any light like a blade would do. she didn't mind that for now, she went over to the captives and tore off the hashira's cover which is also the sharpened feather.

"where's the demon?" luz asked. tears are violently streaming down their cheeks "please, get me out of here. i don't wanna be here anymore!" the hashira begged.

then a loud crash is heard outside making the hashira scream and sob. luz looked outside to see amity in her abomination and somebody else who's going in a fast pace.

"stay put. we'll take care of this." luz said as she stood up and rushed outside to help amity with the hashira pleading to be set free only for their cover to the placed back on to shut them up.

luz took a deep breath and readied to swing her blade as her eyes follows the colorful lines going back and forth in the air as it attacks amity only to prove futile as the damage only heals rather quickly.

luz jumped onto amity and flew up in the air with her sword ready. "first form; water surface splash!" she swung her blade hard, her gaze eyeing the flashes of light as her sword made contact no another metal that made clinking echo

luz saw multiple blade feathers in front of her, then it slowly opens to reveal a glowing pair of grey eyes which glares at luz before the feather pulled away from her and has it aimed for the demon slayer.

with eye wide, luz immediately fell back down to the ground. the blade feathers started to fly toward luz with the only objective to impale her multiple times.

amity blocked the peacock's sight by throwing a mound of mud at them. the peacock flicked off the mud off their face and glared at both of luz and amity.

"you have disturbed my home for the last time and you have the audacity to throw mud at me?!" the peacock exclaimed, then they both raised their hands in the air which made all of her feather rise overhead.

while the peacock is warming up the catalyst, luz noticed that the demon is slowly descending down to the ground as more and more blade feathers appear till there's nothing left.

they're vulnerable if all of their feathers are out to get luz and amity. luz looked over to amity who's growling as she eyes the peacock.

 _i just have to get to them._ luz said in her head.

then, all of the colorful feathers are now turned into lethal weapons, the demon aimed it at the two but it seems like most is aimed at luz. the peacock wore a sadistic grin knowing where this'll end.

"run."

and with that, all of the feathers flew towards the two of them. luz and amity went separate ways and luz was right, most are flying towards her.

luz tried to go through a small trance of trees in front of the pond, aiming to lose some of them. as she got out, luz looked over her shoulder to see there's still more!

seems like she doesn't have a choice but to face them. luz swiftly slides across the ground to halt herself, she calms her heartbeat and takes a deep breath it.

luz tightens her grip around her hilt before snapping her eyes open. _"third form: flowing dance!"_

as if the time is in slow motion, luz's movements are fluid like it mimics the ocean's surface waves while she slices the feathers cleanly. swiftly dodging the blades that nearly missed her face till she dissevered every last piece of feathers before looking at the peacock who's rather astonished at what luz just pulled off.

then, luz huffs before charging at the demon. her blade aimed for the direction of their head, _"fourth form: striking tide!"_ as she's only a few feet away and the demon is in her blade's range.

before luz could strike her blade towards the demon. she perked up as she heard multiple high pitched sounds like glass meeting a ground. she was about to turn around to see what it is but a sharp sting rose on her back.

a manifold on sharp stings that happened all at once made luz abruptly stop her running and wince slightly as her back felt heavier than normal.

amity noticed the quick grunt of pain from luz, her eyes wide as she saw many feathers impaled on luz's back- almost covering it with blood oozing out in all of the holes.

"luz!!" she yelled. she wants towards the demon slayer and help her but luz was sent flying back to the hill and slammed into the wall making the feather sink deeper into her back making luz let out hitched gasp but didn't scream.

she doesn't to scream even if the pain is immense.

as luz dropped to the ground, she landed on her knees. she closed her eyes and sucked up all of the pain in before pushing herself up with her sword as a support which made it's tip sink to the ground.

the peacock saw it.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" the peacock screamed and is immediately in front of her. they grabbed the demon slayer's collar and slammed her into the wall. luz grits her teeth tightly and closed her eyes tightly as she tastes a familiar copper flavor but swallowed.

luz gripped the demon's wrist, trying to pull it off the their power is much stronger than hers. then, her eyes travelled down to her sword that is on the floor but something caught her eye.

 _fukumoto kou_ it said on a wooden craved headstone.

"h.. happiness." luz whispers out which caught the demon off guard. "what?" their voice seemed to have lightened. "the.. the grave.. it's for your mother, isn't it..." luz said.

the peacock's expression seemed to have soften as well before returned back to their stoic and cold one. then, they further pushed the feathers from luz's back, luz can feel it threatening to injure her important insides.

then, amity came running towards them with a roar. the peacock didn't have enough time to react when amity grabbed their head and started slamming their body into the ground like a ragdoll.

with this, the feathers fell down to the ground same with luz's which is a relief but the stinging is still there. luz hisses, she picked up her sword and slowly made her way over to the mess.

"amity.." luz mutters. "amity, you can stop." she pats amity's armour but she didn't follow. "amity!" luz said, louder this time, loud enough for amity to hear her through the violently grunts and growls.

amity slowly followed luz's order, she dropped the demon's limp body and backed up with an exasperated huff. luz knelt down and sighed.

"i know how you feel." luz started. "no you don't, fucking human." the demon spat, not bothering to look at luz as they stares into the empty sky with their bruised face.

they slowly pushed themselves up, luz watched them try to get walk away but their legs failed them and dropped to their knees. luz walked over to them and helped them up despite being injured as well.

"i do, believe it or not. i lost my family to a demon and..." luz bites her tongue, not wanting to reveal too much. "i didn't get to bury them because my home was set on fire. even though it's the dead of winter.."

"but you.. you still have your house. you got to bury your mother. what made you turn? who did this to you?" luz asked, wanting to know everything as she feels.. connected to the demon.

"do you really want to know..?"

_75 years ago._

_"don't worry, mama. the doctor is on their way. just hang in there, okay?" a young girl said as she sat close to her bedridden mother with tears wanting to fall._

_"skara.. i don't think i can, sweetheart." this made skara's heart sink. she grabbed her mother's hand- cold hand. and clung onto it for dear life._

_"no no, please. mama, i can't lose you- i can't.. not after papa..." skara said, she placed her mother's hand to her forehead and she softly sobs. "where's that doctor?!" skara turns around, hoping the doctor she called as arrived but saw no one._

_"skara.. i have something i want to give you." kou said, her voice so softly it's barely a whisper. skara slowly lowered her mother's hand and waits for her next word._

_"in my closet.. there's a red note place atop of some boxes... it's for you, please read it." skara nods, she stood up "okay, i'll get it and we'll read it together." she said, her voice sounding hopeful which plucked a sting within kou._

_softly smiling as best as she can, kou nods. then skara hurriedly went to her mother's room, slide open the clothes and immediately saw the said red note._

_skara came back to her mother's side and sat down "i got it, ma." she said but kou didn't respond. "mama?" skara looked at her mother's face, her eyes are open but it looked empty._

_"mama..." skara's voice cracked, she shook her mother's body but it felt lifeless. "no.." she clutched the red paper tightly, she grabbed her mother's hand again and hugged it for dear life._

_"mama, please! you can't leave me! what am i supposed to do now?! please... i don't know what to do..." skara said as tears stream down her cheeks and drip down to the floor. everything is now so quiet, no crickets, no winds that could move the leaves. nothing. just pure silence as she lost the only person she cared about.._

_skara slowly opens her eyes, she placed two of her fingers into kou's eyelids to close it as she doesn't want to look at her mother's empty eyes anymore. she droppped the red paper to the ground and took a deep breath in._

_she should at least bury her mother beside her father. skara slipped her arms under her mother and tried her best to lift her up despite being just a child. she walked out of the house with tears still rolling down her cheeks as she went over to the side of the house where they buried her father._

_skara lightly placed her mother down first and grabbed the shovel that is leaning against the cliff wall before digging a hole right beside her father._

_as she think she dug deep enough, skara tossed the shovel to the side and dragged her mother by the legs to the hole. she fixed her mother's body inside the hole to make it look like she's in a sleeping state._

_an eternal one._

_giving one last look at her mother, skara started filling the hole again while quietly sobbing till there's no more ground to be tossed in and the hole is now covered. skara stuck the shovel to the ground and walked back inside the house._

_skara doesn't know what struck her mother. she was so healthy even for her age, no one in the mountains has the plague and it's hard for it to reach them. the pond is serene, so it's not the water. what could it be?_

_skara slowly sat down to the floor, her eyes aimlessly staring into the glistening pond ahead from the moonlight. "what am i going to do.." she mutters._

_then, a growing shadow appeared in front of skara, blocking her view of the pond. she slowly looked up to see a tall figure that wore a golden mask that antlers of a deer and two holes for the eyes._

_it's not a common hannya or noh mask._

_"if you're the doctor who's suppose to arrive minutes ago, you're too late. she's gone." skara said, her voice dragging out as she's so tired. the figure didn't answer for a minute and just looked down at her._

_"she isn't." the figure said. skara scoffs "can't you she's not in her bed anymore? i buried her! she's gone!"_

_"she isn't." the figure repeated. skara grits her teeth tightly, she stood up and glared at the person but before she can snap back at the person. they held up their hand up to stop her._

_"there's a way to save your mother, little one." this lightened skara up "there is? tell me!" she demanded but the person shook their head and lowered their hand down. "i cannot give it to you unless you give me something i need." they said_

_"name it! just.. bring back my mama." skara said, desperate as she'll do anything to bring her back. "your allegiance to me and i shall grant you what you desire." they said and held out their hand to skara whom looked down on it._

_she stared at the offered hand then looked out into the clearing. she can't really see her parents' grave but she wants to see them again. at least, for a few years if it's limited._

_"deal." skara grabbed the person's hand and did a single shake before her body started to convulse in pain. she screamed and fell to the ground, she hugged herself as she started to feel something sharp poking her skin._

_or wanting to get out._

_"remember, you have nobody but yourself to blame." the person said as they slowly recede back till their shadow is no longer there. leaving skara to suffer unbearable pain._

_skara screamed and thrashed around, trying to amend the pain in her back but it only got worse. then, a sharp sting occurred in her stomach, skara lifts her shirt to reveal a burnt kanji written on her flesh_

_孔雀_

_then, skara felt something warm drip from her back. she reached to touch it, when she looks at her hand, she saw blood. when she tries to stand up, she only fell to her knees as a weight, that wasn't there before, is upon her back._

_skara started to feel itchy, she started scratching her neck which felt undeniably soft. she looked down and saw small multi colored feather on the ground. "what is this?"_

_skara ran out of the house, she winces when the weight tried to drag her down to the ground but she continued to run towards the pond till she dropped to the shore._

_there, she saw what she has turned herself into. many blade like feathers are protruding out of her back like a peacock's, it shined upon the moonlight and it's heaviness is cast down on her._

_many feathers are continuously sprouting out of her neck, some falling into the water till her neck is completely covered along with her arms._

_"NO!!!"_

present.

luz stared at skara as she told her story, strikingly similar to matt's. "this figure. they didn't tell their name, did they?" luz asked.

skara shook her head "no.. i tried finding them but.. i can't travel much in this appearance and my feather weighing me down." she said as she hung her head low.

"i should've known better than to trust a stranger with even stranger offers. i was a fool."

"but you were just a kid. it's okay." luz said as she softly pats skara's back "i would've done the same as well.."

amity, who's out of her abomination state, watched the scene quietly but her eyes caught something. she looked back at the two before slowly walking over to the house, she went past the door which has the captives call for muffled pleads of help which she ignored.

she bent down and picked a red note from under the house. it has small rips in the edges but otherwise fine. amity walked back to the two and offered it beside skara whom slowly looked up at her then at the paper.

"where.. where did you get this?" skara asked as she slowly took it off amity's hand. "under the house. it seems like you haven't read it yet." amity answered.

"you're right, i haven't.." skara looked at luz whom gave her an encouraging look. "go ahead."

skara took a deep breath and opened the paper, she almost already recognised the handwriting. it's from her mother's.

_dear, sweet skara,_

_i hope when you read this letter, it means i'm dead. i know losing someone you love is the hardest thing to take in but please, do not let this be the thing that puts you in a halt. you have so many things to do in this life and i know i won't be there to see it but please, always know that mama is always there for you. looking out for you._

_love, mama._

luz and amity watched as tears started to drip down from skara's cheeks and softly sob as she fold the paper back to it's original form. "mama.." skara whispered and placed the paper to her chest.

"are you okay?" luz asked which skara nods to. "i should've read this sooner.." then she turns to face luz. "i'm so sorry for what i've done. please, fulfill your duty as a demon slayer and kill me." skara said.

luz looked into the demon's gray eyes that seemed to have life again than the first time she saw it. luz nods "it was nice to meet you skara." she said.

"it's quite surprising to meet a demon slayer like you. being friends with demons." skara said as she looked up to amity and at king's direction which made him jump.

then, skara's feathers grabbed luz's fallen sword and returned it back to it's owner's hand. luz grabbed it, she slowly nods as she knows what to do next but before that, she pulled skara to a hug which really caught the demon off till she slowly hugged back.

"i hope you see your mother on the other side." luz said as she pulled away. "and i wish you luck on avenging your family." skara said before closing her eyes.

luz slowly stood up, she grits her teeth as the pain stung her again. amity helped the demon slayer up and luz whispered a thank you to her before positioning herself to striking her sword.

taking a deep breath before letting out a quiet sigh. "fifth form: blessed rain after the drought." then, luz swung her blade in a fast fashion which seemed like she didn't hit the demon's neck from the outsider's perspective.

then, skara's whole body dropped along with her head rolling off her neck. "安らかに眠る." luz sighed and almost fell to the ground before amity caught her again.

"ah.. i think those are gonna leave a mark." she chuckles before groaning. "we need to treat that." amity said as she pulled luz up to her feet and draped her arm on her shoulder.

luz shook her head "no, i need just to drink my medicine. it's november 1 now." she said, she grabbed her sling bag and opened it to pull out a small bottle.

slightly frowning, "what do you mean it's nov-" amity stopped as she noticed a small freckle of snow fall in front of her and land to the ground which immediately disappears.

she looked up to see many spots of snow come out of the sky and pour down across the land as the temperature started to lower.

"first snow."


	7. recollection

_embers flew in the air making it look like that stars in the night sky. the searing heat radiates from it, making the surrounding snow melt and burn the greenery that was covered by it._

amity carried luz inside the house, carefully placed her down on the floor while luz tightly held the small bottle. amity twitched as she heard the other demon slayers let out muffled cries.

she sliced off their restrains and glared at them as she doesn't have the patience to deal with more humans when one she cares is injured. "get out!" she ordered which the demon slayers scrambled the get up and leave the scene with cries and shouts.

"shape shifter!" amity called king. the demon flew down outside of the house and shifts back to his normal form before rushing towards luz.

"what? she's fine!" king said as he looks at pained expression. "quickly, drink it!" he insists, luz nods and popped the bottle open before chugging it in one go. 

amity frowns as she watches the demon slayer empty the bottle with a sigh. as luz finished the bottle, she placed it back to her bag and leans back to the wall.

"i thought those are for allergies?" amity asked, utterly confused. "yes! she's allergic to knives, can't you tell?" king replied. he then hopped on luz's back and sat down to look down at the wounds.

"oh, there's still some inside. lemme get it out." king dug his claw inside on of the wound, luz twitched but didn't react after that. amity watched the little demon work of getting out of the remaining feathers then at luz who seems to be spacing out.

"do you have a high pain tolerance or something?" amity asked, wondering why the human isn't reacting painfully to the plucked out blades. "yeah, you could say that." luz replied.

then, king hopped down and clapped his paws together. he took out 4 blades that is covered of luz's blood. "there we go. now, she can heal properly." king said, he walked in front of luz and carefully pushed her back to the wall.

"oh, she's out. i guess we won't be moving for a while." king propped himself down beside luz and shifted into a wolf to get a comfortable spot.

amity stared at luz's sleeping expression "is that bottle really a medicine?" she asked. king placed his head onto luz's lap and huffed "luz is really tight about telling about her past. just parts and that's it." he said.

amity hums to herself "is she hiding something?"

"everybody is hiding something, mudface and luz is pretty good at it."

_flares stretching out a hand, licking the cool air as the heat intensifies. a burning light filled their eyes as continuous yells and chants are heard. they don't make sense._

"we don't know how long will the sun rise again but we can't let luz sleep here. her blood can be tracked by the other demons. we have to get her to a safer place." amity said as she stood up. it has been hours ever since luz passed out and both demons are missing their talkative human.

"then where do we suggest we go?" king asked as he stood up. amity takes in a deep breath, both of her hands running back to her hair as she thinks of other places to go. they can't go back to gus' as they might only bring trouble at their door.

luz hates tokyo for obvious reasons.

then, an idea came to mind.

"the demon corp." amity said. king nods "yeah, we could go there but i'm the only demon allowed in there. i don't know about you." he said.

"i don't care. i'll stay behind, you take luz there to let her rest... just update me on she's doing." amity said as she looked down at luz, still sleeping but otherwise fine.

"aww, does mudface care about little luz? that's disgusting of you." king said in a teasing manner. amity frowns "shut up, you gremlin and leave."

king groans, he stood up and bit on luz's collar, dragging her along with him. "don't worry, luz will be fine by tomorrow. she's the toughest person i know." the little demon reassures.

amity didn't answer, she watched at king walked over to the dark corner of the house and sink into it along with luz before disappearing.

as the two are gone. amity looked down at the same spot luz was sitting on to see a small cluster of blood. the demon closed her eyes and sucked in her instincts of telling her to taste the blood.

amity walked out of the house and sighed deeply. she won't be seeing luz for a while which leaves her alone with her thoughts, questions that revolve around luz.

her past.

those _medicine_ bottles.

well, she can't know till luz is beside her again.

speaking of being beside the human. amity started to feel something inside her, something that she thought she'll never feel again when she turned into a demon.

she can't put a finger to it.

but, when amity saw luz's display of power and how competent she is and at the same time be a dumbass. it's admirable. a fluttering feeling roams in her stomach just by being next to the human.

there's something amity couldn't shake though. luz seems like she's only letting out a small portion of herself, not her real and full self- it's hard to explain. but, nonetheless, amity wants to know the human more till she returns.

\-----------------

_wet and cold. despite the scorching heat in front. it felt cold. then something snapped which resulted for another wave of blood cuddling screams._

_"MAY HELL WELCOME YOU AT IT'S GATES!!!"_

CRACK!

luz snapped out of her slumber and screamed as she profusely backed up from the sound.

king, who's in front of the lit fireplace just wants to make sure luz doesn't freeze to death, is surprise at the sudden reaction. "luz! it's okay, it's okay. nothing is hear to hurt you!" king said as he rushed over to console luz who's breathing is ragged.

luz looked around and she doesn't recognise the place. "where are we?" she asked. "in the demon corp. you should take mudface for suggesting i take you here to rest." king replied.

"w- where's amity?"

"out there, somewhere. she isn't really allowed in here, you know."

luz slowly nods, her senses finally coming back to her. she started taking deep breaths to calm her breath "yeah, deep breaths. what happened back there?" king asked as he softly rubs his friend's back.

luz gulps, she started to remember that night. as much as she doesn't want to. it kept returning. luz shook her head "nothing. i thought someone was going to attack me." she reasoned.

king chuckles "don't worry about that for i, the king of demons, will guard this sanctum from any intruders who wishes to harm you!!" the little demon declared. luz warmly smiles, she placed her hand onto king's boney head and softly pats it.

"thanks king."

luz then looks at the blazing fireplace, just by staring it makes her feel uneasy and want to put it up but she won't as king made this for her to not freeze since first snow arrived.

she doesn't have a problem to manageable fires like camp fires but.. a big one is another story.

luz pulled herself out of that head space and started thinking of amity. king said that she was the one who told the little demon to bring her here. it was nice of her, really.

and that feeling she had when she first saw amity. she thinks it's started to make itself clear as she can't the deny the feeling she's having when she's right next to the demon.

it sounds corny, luz knows that but it doesn't stop her for feeling something towards her.

\--------------

"reports had stated that there's a travelling wild demon across the shikoku and chuhgoku region. then it stopped in shimane. there is another problem as it's shores seems to be terrorized by a demon." a hashira said

luz looked down at the presented map, fixing her belt as she prepares herself. it's been two days since she was brought her and she feels better than new.

"takeshi and luz will be stati-"

"actually, can i take this one alone" luz asked as she raised her hand. all of the hashiras looked at her.

"why? are you sure you can handle two?" the hashira asked.

luz nods, certain at her choice. "yes. i have all of the help i need." she said. she looked at king who's sitting on her shoulder, "oh okay then." hashira said as he gave a thumbs up.

"just make sure you don't cause too much trouble."

luz chuckles, she bowed down and excused herself before running towards the open gate. she stopped herself as she saw the familiar face ahead.

grinning, "amity!" luz opens her arms in attempt to hug the demon. amity yelped as she felt luz wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

amity felt her cheek heat up, she looked away and softly pats the demon slayer's back. "glad to know you're okay.." amity mutters.

luz hums, she pulled away and as she shot her a smirk. "so, a little birdie told me a certain demon is worried about me?"

amity pursed her lip as her cheeks grew more red. she sent king a glare who just shrugged "just be thankful that i was worried or i wouldn't be here." she said as she crossed her arms..

luz snickers "thanks amity. i appreciate it." the demon looked at her in the corner of her eye before huffing, she struggled to hold a smile down but luz certainly saw it.

"so, where are we going?" amity asked as she started walked with luz happily trotting beside her.

"shimane. have you been there before?" amity shook her head "neither did i. it'll take while if we took the train. king, are you okay travelling to shimane?" luz asked the little demon.

"yeah sure, i've travelled farther distances." king replied nonchalantly.

"also, i've been wondering about something." luz said as she taps her chin. "and that is?"

"you look strikingly similar to one of the older demon slayers. they aren't always around the corp but i've seen them a couple of times." amity scoffs at that, no one is coming close to looking like amity.

"what's their name?" she asked.

"edric and emira blight." 

just by hearing those names, something struck a cord within amity. she abruptly stopped in her tracks as she started to remember something.

she closed her eyes, trying to get a fuller picture as those names sounds so familiar. _blight._

then, it hit her.

luz, who's slightly worried at the sudden halt of amity. she reaches for her but stopped when amity snapped her eyes open, her pupils slit and veins in her forehead started to appear.

"where are they?" she asked, her voice gruff and she started panting softly. "do you know them? i don't know. they're always out in a mission." luz replied as she recoiled her stretched out hand.

"forget your mission. i have to find them." amity said as she started to walk again. frowning, luz placed her hand onto amity's shoulder to stop her "where are you going? we don't know where they are. why do you want to find them?"

"they're my siblings!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a bit short


	8. making an abomination

"what?" that's all luz can muster to say.

amity lets out an exasperated huff, she shook off luz's hand on her shoulder and turned around. her eyes landed on king, she grabbed the little demon's scruff whom squealed and tries to get out of the demon's grip.

"amity!" luz attempts to grab king but amity held her by the collar to stop her. "you can travel many distance, right?" amity asked the struggling demon. as she got no answer, she shook king.

"do you?!"

"amity, that's enough!" amity tore her eyes off king and looked at luz who's frowning at her. then, she looked down and saw black tendrils slowly coiling itself around her ankle. she chuckles and looked back at the little demon.

"shadows. so it's you who's responsible for what happened in the night market in tokyo." amity said, she slowly lets go of luz's collar whom stumbled slightly.

king, who's trembling at the angry demon holding him, looked at luz at the corner of his eye before returning to amity. "amity. put him down." luz said, her voice commanding which plucked something within amity.

submission.

growling, amity didn't comply and the tendril from the abyss continued to wrap itself around her ankle. tightening it's grip.

"let. him. go." luz said word by word as she stepped closer to the demon. the tone of voice the demon slayer has made her shake in hesitation if she should follow, gritting her teeth tightly, amity finally lets king go whom was swiftly caught by luz.

amity knows luz is frowning down at her, she hung her head low, not wanting to meet her eyes. "what do you need from king?" luz asked, her tone didn't revert back as amity expecting.

"i just.. i just want to find them." amity replied quietly, her eyes still glued to the ground. she noticed that the tendril is gone as well.

"amity, you could've just asked nicely and king would've done so. you didn't have to threaten him." luz said, her tone drastically changed from commanding to soft.

it's jarring.

"y- yeah! that really solidifies of me not trusting you! not that i already have." king spat as he tries to throw his paws at amity but luz calmed him down. "where do you want to go?" luz asked, "this time. ask king, _nicely_ and say sorry."

amity slowly raised her head to look at king who's arm are crossed and glaring at her. she looked at luz who's face is unchanging but her eyes told otherwise, she hates being on the demon slayer's bad side even though this is the first she ever saw luz angry at her.

"i'm s- sorry king. c.. can you take me to akita?" amity stammered, she cursed herself for that but there's no turning back as both demon and demon slayer heard it.

king huffs "i don't know. you did hurt my neck alot." he said as he rubs the back of his neck. "but i only grabbed you by the scruff!" amity protested.

"i am not a dog!"

"then why do you have it then?!"

"okay okay, let's all calm down. we're getting watchers." luz whispers as her eyes motions the gate of the demon corp to see small groups of demon slayers peaking to see what the commotion is.

"now, look what you've done." king said, "me?! you insuffer-" amity stopped herself from choking the little demon. she took a deep breath and sighed "let's start over. can you take me to akita, king?" she asked again.

king hums as he taps his chin, like it's a tough decision. "king who? i don't know anyone named _'king'_."

amity's eye twitched as she's really losing her amount of patience for this demon. which isn't alot.

"please, the king of demons?"

king giggles "that's a good royal subject! to akita!" the little demon declares as he raised one of his paws in the air then a massive shadow swallowed them making everything pitched black.

amity can't see shit and can't feel solid ground under her feet anymore. even though her vision is heightened, the darkness is immense. she stretched out her arms to feel if luz or king is still with her.

"hey, stop moving or i'll toss you in the sea!" king warns. amity drops her arms, at least she knows they're still with her.

after a few moments of seeing nothing. colors finally came into amity's eyes, she saw that they're in the woods and the clearing is only a few feet ahead. and the shadows retreat back to it's normal habitat.

amity blinks multiple times, she heard luz shiver behind her, she turned to look at the demon slayer who's rubbing both of her arms. "cold?" amity asked.

luz shook her head "no. just not use at the sudden temperature drop, you know." amity nods. she lead the way out of the woods with luz behind her, then she instantly noticed a big house.

"which city did you take us, king?" luz asked as she looked at the house. it sounds empty and feels empty as there's not lights inside or outside.

"daisen city. is this what amity thought of?" king replied. amity whiffed her head back to face the little demon "you read my thoughts?" king nods "well, you didn't really specify so i had to."

there are patches of snow already in the ground scattered around. the highest places always get the first downfall of snow.

amity walks up to the house, her eyes frantically searching for any signs that could jog her forgotten memory. she closed her eyes, easing her mind as panicking won't help.

then, her foot tapped something. amity looked down to see two headstones sticking out of the ground with two pairs of candles. she knelt down and dipped her fingers into the candles.

warm.

"somebody's been here." amity mutters under her breath. she looked at the engraved names on the headstones, it said;

ブライトアラドール (blight alador)

and,

ブライトオダリア (blight odalia)

amity's breathing quickened as she read those names. she placed her hands on both headstones, she tightly grit her teeth as hot streams of tears started pouring out of her eyes.

then, amity gets out a scream. her grip on the headstones tightened which created a crack then it broke from the sheer amount of force.

luz was about to stop the demon from going in a rampage but king stopped her. "let her be. she had a revelation of her past." the demon said as he kept his eyes on amity as she destroys the grave. luz was unsure but she held herself and let amity do her thing.

she remembers. amity finally remembers everything.

_1872, meiji period. winter solstice._

_"take her. we have no use for her just leave us alone." a man said, her father said to the man in front of them. the 4 year old amity looked at the man who's in front of them, she wants to see his face but a black cloak is covering him._

_"father, who is he?" the little girl asked as she looked up to her father. "be quiet amity. the adults are talking." alador said "well? is this enough of an offering?"_

_the man chuckles "you're a well off man, alador but selling your young to a man like me is quite vile of you." he said. alador clicked his tongue. "i am only doing this so you could leave the rest of my family alone. i do not want a demon tainting the blight name." alador spat._

_the man hums before offering his calloused hand to amity, the little girl just stared at it. "take his hand!" alador ordered which made amity flinch. she slowly raised her lithe hand and placed it to the one thrice the size of hers._

_"it was a pleasure dealing with you, alador blight." the man bowed down in front of alador whom huffs. "you have what you want. now leave at once."_

_"aye aye." the man turned around and started walking away with amity in his tow. she still doesn't know where she's being taken but when she looked over her shoulder._

_she saw her father returning back to their house without giving another glance at amity._

_1882, meiji period. july 8._

_"get back here, blight!!" the man, who turns out to be a demon, chased amity who's now 14 around the house the man amity locked in._

_the man convinced her that he was his relative and it took her ten years to figure out that the man is actually a demon. how stupid can she be?_

_"help!! help me please!!" amity screamed in hopes that someone out there can hear her pleads but it's the dead of night and the demon in front of her showed his true horrid form._

_"screaming is pointless, little girl! now, come here!!" the demon grabbed a lantern and threw it towards amity, she didn't have enough time to react till the lantern broke and it's flame burnt the side of her face._

_amity howled in pain, she placed her hand onto her burnt skin. before she could run again, the demon ran in front of her and pierced his clawed hand through amity's stomach making her spit out blood as her breathing her coarse._

_then, the demon pulled his hand bloody hand out and amity dropped to her knees as she started to lose copious amounts of blood and life is draining from her eyes._

_"do you really know why you're here? because your biological family doesn't love you. that's your father sold you to me so easily. but me, i love you that's why i took you in and made you like me. aren't you happy?" the demon said, his voice sickly sweet._

_1883, meiji period. december 22._

_it has been a year ever since amity was turned into a demon and she hated it. she wanted to kill herself along with the person who turned her._

_in the evening of winter solstice, the same type of evening she was given to this monster by her own family. they have forsaken her and she thirst for revenge._

_slowly creeping up inside a room, soft snorts are heard inside. amity looked down to see the demon, sleeping ever so comfortably while she can't even close her eyes longer than 2 minutes as her dreams always give her false hope that this is only a dream. a bad nightmare._

_she tightly clutched the sharpened leg of a broken table which she purposely broke to get it. her eyes boring down on the demon's neck, even if she does this, she'll feel no sympathy._

_though, she does hole she'll feel something after this. a numbing feeling never left her ever since she was turned._

_amity brought her arm back as far as she can before pushing the entire sharpened wood into the demon's neck which snapped them awoke. she didn't stop till she sees the tip burst on the other end. the demon made a disgusting gurgling noise which made amity cringe._

_she jumped up the bed and started clawing the demon's face. amity slashed and screamed, letting all of her bottled anger out onto the person whom made her like this._

_she continued for a long while till the efforts of the demon below slowed down and his arms fell limp to the sides. amity stopped, she dropped down the bed and looked at what she's done._

_the demon's face filled with deep marks with lots of blood oozing out of it._

_amity pulled herself up, she spit on the demon's dead corpse before walking out of the room. she heads for the front door that is boarded with planks of wood._

_what a stupid course of action of trying to keep a demon child in the house._

_amity braised herself before she slammed her shoulder onto the door, slipping it open from the amount of power she placed in that. she sort of wishes she didn't as the wooden door was so easy to burst through._

_amity looked up to the sky to see freckles of snow trickling down upon her face, she wiped them off and growled. she cursed the snow. she cursed the winter as this the one season where she is forsaken, abandoned like a broken wooden toy._

_she clenched her fists tightly and started walking away from the house and into the woods that circled the house. nothing is left on the blight's mind but revenge._

1922, present. taisho period. november 3.

it wasn't long till her memory started to fail her and her goal was lost in years. it spent amity years till now, trying to figure out what was her purpose.

she travelled throughout japan, trying to find herself but nothing is coming back to herself. maybe that's why some demons like skara stay near their old homes so they wouldn't lose why they became who they are now and it's reason.

as everything has slightly settled down, amity dropped her knees and started pulling her hair as she still has her anger unresolved for her parents. she wants to inflict the same pain they did to her.

she wants to make them hurt. she wants to be one who kills them.

it's not fair! it's not fair! it's not fair!

"it's not fair!! i should be the reason why you're 16 feet under!! you did this to me! you sold me! you left me! why did you even bore me into the world when you're just going give me to a demon?! you- you can't just die on your own when i was out there.." amity screams at the broken headstones, she gripped the dirt beneath her and threw it at them.

"i hate you! i hate you! i hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!"

luz covered her mouth and looked away. she can't watch this enough, she can't take it. tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes as this breaks luz's heart so much.

"what's going on in here?!" a new voice said, making luz and amity look at the person who slowly stepped out of the woods. luz instantly recognised them.

the blight twins.

amity slowly stood up, keeping her eyes on her siblings who was shocked to see their little sister in the flesh which a few modifications.

"amity?" emira softly utters. "what happened to them?" amity asked, her voice like a whisper as she approaches the twins. "what?" edric asked this time.

amity frowns at the sight of him. he looks so much like father... from the small chin beard to the sideburns. it's a splitting image, except the green hair and amity hates it.

emira on the other hand doesn't look like odalia or alador as amity is supposed to be the copycat of odalia. she never liked that.

"what happened to them." amity repeats as she's close enough to the twins. "oh... father died of stroke and mother from terminal cancer." emira responds.

amity grits her teeth, her fangs sharpening by the second. they died of natural causes and not from her hands!!

"they died but not from me.." amity mutters, she started giggling softly which spiralled into a maniac laughter which raised alarms within the twins and started backing.

"they're dead! but not because of me!! that's just fucking great!!" amity yelled. then she snapped a look at her siblings which made them flinch.

"edric.. yeah, i remember, that's your name. you look so much like father, did anyone tell you that? remember that particular winter solstice? i saw you two looking out the window while i was being taken away and what did you do?"

"FUCKING NOTHING!!" amity roared as she stomped her foot into the ground which made the dirt and rocks started to climb up to her leg, slowly till it covers her entire body.

"amity, there was nothing we could've done. mother was holding us back." emira reasoned. amity shook her head "not that it puts you both on their bad side! i always get the blame! i'm their fucking punching bag for relief! can you fucking believe it?!"

amity started walking closer to the twins which made them instinctively pull out their sword for precaution but amity misunderstood it. "oh? now, you're trying to kill your little sister. i guess hating the youngest runs in the family!" she sneered.

"have it at you."

before amity could strike at her siblings, she was stopped with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist which halted her armour's process of covering her.

a "nyeh!" is heard below her. amity looked down to see king hugging her leg. "it's okay, amity. but please, don't hurt the only family you have." a soft whisper is heard at the crook of her neck.

luz.

"but.. they did this.. they made me as a monster, an abomination.. they deserve to die in my hands!" amity said, she tried to pull herself off luz's grip but it only secured amity more into the demon slayer's arms.

"i know, i know. i'm angry too but don't let it out on them. they aren't a substitute to your parents.. and revenge can only get you so far, amity. even if they're alive right now and you got your kill, what will you do then?"

amity doesn't have an answer to that. both of them know it.

"it's hard but you have to move on. stop looking over to the past and look ahead, your siblings are alive and is happy to see you even in this kind of circumstances. and i'm here, every step of the way." luz slowly unwrapped her arms around amity and walked in front of her.

the dirt and rocks recede back down to where they belong. king lets the demon's leg go and climbed up to luz to sit down on her shoulder.

luz gave amity a smile which warmed her insides and cheeks. "you okay?" luz soft asked as she placed her hands onto amity's shoulders.

"yeah, you good mudface?" king adds, amity chuckles at the nickname the little demon established. amity wiped her recent tears by the back of her hand and took a deep breath through the nose before sighing.

"yeah.. thanks, luz." amity said. luz nods "it's no problem! i'm a pretty good consultant!"

"yeah right. you give advices to people yet you don't apply it to yourself." king nonchalantly said as he picks his claws. luz's face heat up in embarrassment "king!"

amity looks back at the twins as she heard them sheath their blades back to it's scabbards. "uhm.. i'm sorry for trying to kill you. i.. i was... pissed." amity said, rather awkwardly as she rubbed the side of her arm.

"wow, are you this bad of apologies?" king said. amity shot the little demon a glare before looking back down and bowed in front of them.

"no no, it's okay. we get it, little sis. say, why don't we go some place warm and catch up, yeah?" edric suggests. "edric's buying." emira grins.

softly smiling, amity nods "that'd be nice."


	9. a tainted light but will never falter

the blight siblings had alot to catch up from 50 years of not seeing each other. luz and king, in a cat form in her lap, is there in the reunion.

edric and emira became demon slayers when they turned 18 with their father training them to pass the final selection. it was gruelling to say the least, unlike luz's training with eda, it was more tedious and torturous.

as they were talking, luz couldn't help but stare at amity. she's smiling brightly as she listens to her siblings' wild stories about edric getting thrown a hundred feet in the air while they were fighting a particular demon.

it's one of the demon's genuine smiles, knowing that amity finally found her real family who wouldn't forsaken her like their parents. the glimmer in the demon's eyes entices luz, or maybe it's just the effect of the light.

but, nonetheless. something is fluttering inside luz and she hasn't drank any milk today.

as luz and amity walked inside the provided room by the twins. luz protested at first but they insisted and besides, luz feels a little drained and same goes with amity.

before luz could close the door with amity already inside, king jumped off the demon slayer's shoulder and stretched his arms. "i'm hungry. i'm gonna go out for a bit." he said as he shifts into a bird.

"don't eat innocents." luz reminds "just criminals. gotcha." king finished which luz nods to. she watched at the black bird fly up into the sky, flying past the half moon till he's only a speck.

_SNAP_

luz jumped and she impulsively slammed the door sliding door shut which alerted amity to make her pull out her claws. the two just stared at each other for a second before amity softly sighed.

luz gulps, her eyes looked at the fireplace that is lit. she clenched her shaking hands that she didn't know was shaking. "sorry. i didn't know what came over me." luz said as she slowly went over to the laid futon and sat down.

amity watched the demon slayer's movements, luz seemed twitchy and is tightly clenching her fists like she doesn't want amity to see her trembles which was useless as amity can see it clear as day.

"what's wrong? did i do something?" amity asked. luz shakes her head, she takes a deep breath and ran her hands back to her hair, her gaze landed on the fireplace. watching the small embers of the burnt woods fly up to the chimney.

"no.. it's just-" she sighed. "i hate fire as much as you hate snow." luz admits.

amity was surprised and intrigued. she slowly went over to sit beside luz. "but you make camp fires. did you have a past with fire?"

"yes, because they're manageable but big fires are another story.. i hate them because it burnt down my house with my parents still inside." luz explains and hung her head low with her knees curling up to her chest.

"can you.. tell me what happened?" amity asked slowly, not wanting to pressure luz to tell her past as king said; she's quite uptight with that subject.

luz slowly nods. she can trust amity as she trusts luz of knowing her past. it's only fair to repay that trust. "alright.. um.. remember the demon family i mentioned?" amity nods "it was early in the winter morning. i was ordered to pick up firewood-"

_13 years ago. miyagi._

_"all set kiddo?" luz's father, shiro, asked as he tightens straps of the basket on luz's shoulders. 10 year ago luz nods as she slightly jumps to make sure the basket is secured._

_"shiro, are you sure it's okay placing a heavy task for luz?" her mother, camila, worriedly asked as she came out of the kitchen to bid her daughter goodbye before she goes out._

_"of course, she is!" shiro said as he gave a thumbs up "right, kid?" he placed his hand atop of luz's hand and ruffled it making luz laugh and pull out of her father's hand._

_"yep! i'll be fine, mami!" luz reassures as she gave camila a bright smile which warms the mother's warm. camila nods as she sighs "fine. just make sure you return before lunch, okay?" she reminds luz._

_luz nods, she hugged camila and shiro before trotting owards the door. slipped on her soles and opened the door letting cold winds along with small freckles of snow in._

_"i'm going out!" luz said as she looked over her shoulder. "good luck! also, ask if norio still has sake!" "don't talk to strangers, mija!" both of her parents said. luz waves them goodbye as she walks out of the house before closing the door._

_luz looked up to the sky to see it grey and snow continuously falling down to pile up the already covered ground. she looked to her right to see another house just a few miles off._

_luz waved as she saw a man carrying half of a chopped log. the man noticed her and waved back with a smile before going back to what his was doing._

_his name is shimizu keiji, father of three children and husband to a loving human wife but is also a demon. despite his background, he redeemed himself and brought back his humanity as he desired a family which was granted to him._

_shiro is a peoples man, he will befriend anyone despite their past because he knows they've changed and made a better to themselves._

_when keiji and his family settled here, shiro didn't hesitate to make friends with the family even when he doesn't know keiji is a demon with his children has half of his blood. till keiji drunkly admits it when they were having a boys' night out._

_camila has the same morals as her husband. she can see the good in people in spite of who they are, people sometimes overlook that and just focus on the negative which camila doesn't do._

_of course, these morals are taught to luz. the first time she saw the three children of keiji, she immediately wants to play and be friends with them._

_the shimizus and the nocedas are in good terms._

_luz happily skipped through the woods with her swishing her randomly picked up twig around. hitting some trees as she passed them by, pretending to be a swordsman of sorts._

_"sshhh.. boom.. kaplaow." luz mutters under breath as she swing the twig around till letting go. she watched it fly in the air before slamming into the ground with a sound._

_she giggles. then, she saw a shack a few feet ahead. beaming, luz immediately towards it and tiptoed to see the insides of the shack. "hello! firewood please!" she said to the man inside the shack- well, she can't really see since it's high for her small height._

_"huh?" a man peered his head down to see luz. "oh! hello, little one. firewood, you say?" he asked which luz nods. she took off the basket on her shoulder and placed it on the counter._

_"papa said to fill the basket." luz said as she remembered the task her father placed on her. "you got it, little miss." norio said, he grabbed the basket and started filling it up with firewood he gathered recently before he opened the shack._

_"papa also asked if you have sake." luz said then norio cackled. "of course i do! that old shiro is really making his daughter be an errand boy huh?"_

_"it's okay. i like going outside." luz looked down at her feet to see her footsteps making a mark on the snow below. she softly giggles and started skidding as she waits for norio to finish._

_after a few minutes, norio got out of the shack with the basket in hand and a bottle of sake on the other. "here you are. firewood." norio first placed the bottle on the ground as he helped luz to put the heavy basket on her shoulder._

_luz almost fell to the ground before norio caught her. "heavy?" norio asked but luz shook her head and hupped the basket's straps "nope. i got this!" the old man chuckles, he handed the bottle luz and stood up._

_"be careful on your way back, little one!" norio said as he waved luz goodbye. luz did the same before heading back to the house._

_not going to lie, the basket was heavy and is dragging her down a bit but that won't stop luz. even if her weak nerd arms fail her, she's not going to give up._

_while walking, a curious thought came to luz's mind. she looked down at the bottle of sake and hums. "i wonder what this tastes like. papa said it was good but i'm not allowed to drink yet." luz said to herself._

_without putting much thought of it, luz shrugged and just kept walking._

_as luz thinks she's getting closer to home. she suddenly heard faint cracking, she turned around, trying to find the source of the noise but saw no one._

_then, she noticed orbs of bright red orange light ahead. luz slowly increased her speed of walking as worry and anxiety started to steadily rise within her._

_the closer she gets, she sees adults holding up torches and the more noise she hears. yells, screams, cracks, snaps.. ~~cheering.~~_

_it's pure chaos and she doesn't know why._

_luz pushed her way through the adults blocking her view of what they're seeing. as she got to the ground, what she saw made her drop the bottle of sake which broke to piece and the people is silenced._

_"mami?" luz said, her voice softly as she slowly approaches the flame. she took off the heavy basket and "papa?" she can feel the searing heat radiating from the house- the burning house in front of her that melts the surrounding snow and burn the greenery._

_"help.. help them. help them!" luz turns around to face the adults who's staring at her with unreadable expression. "please! my parents are in there! we have to help them!" she pleads._

_"are you shiro's kid?" one of the men asked, luz vigorously nods her head which conformed something amongst the crowd. "throw her in too!"_

_luz's heart sank "what?" then a pair of men walked towards luz which makes her back up. before she could run away, both of them grabbed her arms and tossed her into the fire._

_luz screamed in agony as the fire is unforgiving to burning her skin. she can't cry as it'll only be dried up by the heat. the crowd started cheering again as they watch the chile burn._

"NO HUMAN WILL EVER ASSOCIATE WITH DEMONS! THEY MUCH BE PURGED TO HELL!!"

_miraculously, luz managed to pull herself out of the flames, her hand almost burning off. she started running away as fast as she can, she didn't dare to look back when she heard screams of her to come back and die._

_the pain on her back- her entire body is immeasurable and the cold isn't helping. soon enough, luz started to lose her breath. she tries to push herself as she doesn't want to stop but her lithe body had enough and collapsed onto the ground._

_luz was certain this'll be her end as black spots started to appear and her eye lids growing heavy till the abyss warmly welcomes her._

present.

amity was shocked, livid as she listens to luz's tale. luz's eyes is filled with solemn and looked like is spacing out, she blinked and looked at amity.

"i'll show you the burn." luz said, she took off her haori and uniform. amity's red glowed red, she looked away "you don't have to." she said but luz didn't listen.

luz turns around before lifting her shirt to let amity see the healed scars. there's some patches that aren't healed though, why? amity slowly placed her fingers onto luz's healed portions which luz didn't react to.

when amity moved to the patches, luz flinched which amity immediately recoiled her hand. "sorry." she said.

"it's okay. the potion didn't heal all of it, unlike my hands." luz said, she pulled her shirt down and turned to face amity again. she opened her hands to see it perfectly fine despite her using them to pull herself out of the fire.

"potion?" amity asked. luz nods, she pulled out a bottle out of her bag, the same bottle she drank after they fought skara. "eda found me in the woods covered of blood and scratches which i don't remember getting. but she offered me this potion which helped me heal faster than a normal." luz explains.

"the herb that she used is blue spider lily which is incredibly rare in japan that most people think it doesn't exist. and.. it also helps me walk under the sun."

amity frowns as she's confused "but.. you're a human?"

luz half heartedly smiles "was."

she looked to the side which has both of their shadows due from the fireplace. amity followed the demon slayer's gaze and gazed as she saw an altered shadow of luz but when she looked back at the real one.

she looks completely normal.

luz raised her hand which made her shadow disappear and a black tendril stretched out from her raised hand. "i was turned but i didn't know who did it." the tendril then turned into spikes before softening again.

then, luz clenched her fist which returned her shadow to it's original place. "eda gave me this potion and asked me to drink in every first day of a new month. it doesn't erase the demon inside but dilutes it."

"i can only use a quarter of my powers."

"what happens if you stopped drinking it." amity asked, still awestruck at what she saw. now she gets it why luz said she relates to demons more than her own kind because she was betrayed. almost killed by their selfish ideals.

"well, all of me is out in the open and darkness is a completely ironic power to have when my name literally means light." luz replied as she chuckles.

"does the demon corp know.. about this?"

"well, the elder does and a few hashiras but overall, most of the corp doesn't. eda asked for the elder's approval to let me in the corp despite of me being a demon and he also has to make an exception for king since he kept eating my kasugai crows." luz lightly snickers at the memory but it soon died down.

"it's been 3 years ever since i got in and i always avoid missions to miyagi.. i don't want to go back there and see those.. _murderers'_ children's grandchildren." luz said through her gritted teeth. "i remember their faces so vividly and that i could easily hunt them down to avenge my family and mr. shimizu's."

amity saw at the corner of her eye, her shadow along with luz started to get bigger and is slowly making it's way towards the fireplace. wanting to plunge the whole room into darkness.

then, luz gasped as she felt something warm engulf her body. she noticed that amity is hugging her, she blinked away the raged tears and slowly wrapped her arms around the demon with shadows slowly receding back.

"what are you doing?" luz softly asked. "giving you a parallel arm thingy." amity replied. luz laughed "it's called a hug amity."

"whatever." amity pulled away and looked into luz's brown hues that stared back into her golden ones. "you're a good person, luz. everybody thirsts for revenge even the nicest person in the world but it'll never be worth it because it won't bring back whoever you dedicate that revenge to." she said, which seems like luz's words but sort of altered.

"now, where did i hear that from?" luz grins. "oh shut up you."

"but, thanks amity. i just.. needed to get that out of my chest." luz said which amity clearly understand as she lets out her anger in a destructive way than luz who's more likely keeping to herself and bottling it up.

a comfortable silence is took over the whole room. both of them started to slowly lean closer to each other, amity broke their eye contact as she looks down at luz's plump lips that is getting closer to hers.

as space is no longer existent. their lips met, an explosion of many colors and emotions pouring into the kiss. it was still as this is their first time after all.

after a few seconds later, luz pulled away and couldn't keep her eyes off amity. her hand softly grazed amity's burned side jaw before the demon softly utters;

" _more._ "


	10. miyagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sike 👌

luz slowly opens her eyes, feeling slightly numb and cold. her eyes moved down from the ceiling and to her side to see herself naked and the also naked amity with her arms wrappwd around her waist as she sleeps peacefully.

luz started remembering what they did last night. warmth then surged through luz and made her giddy inside, she softly giggles to herself as she doesn't regret a thing. it was their first time for the both of them and it felt.. _good._

she also remembers amity's confession. luz was surprised, the demon had always liked luz but doesn't know when did it start as she describes a fluttering feeling that luz has been experiencing as well. what are the odds, huh?

luz tried to move but the demon's grip only tightened and a groan is heard from amity making her ultimately stay still till amity wakes up. she turns herself over to face her lover's sleeping face, her fingers softly tracing her faint and not so faint scars as well with her burn.

"you're so cute, it's annoying." luz whispers, she thought amity wouldn't hear it but luz's eyes widens as she saw the demon's eyes slowly flutter open and stare into luz's hues.

"shut up." amity murmurs. luz snickers, she leans in and kissed amity's forehead "good morning, amor."

"amor?" amity asked as she never heard that word before. luz softly nods "it means, 'my love' in spanish. mami was an immigrant from the caribbean, moved here and settled down by my papa. so, i know two languages." luz explains as she tucks the loose strand of amity's hair to the side.

"is it true?" amity asked "is what true?" luz returned the question. "you... like me?" luz stopped caressing amity for a second before smiling. "of course i do, why would i say yes if it's a lie?"

"i don't know.. maybe you accepted because you pity me." then, luz leaned in to kiss amity's lips. her kiss filled with passion and love before she pulls away.

"does that answer your question?"

amity hums "i was expecting for you to say it." luz grins, she tapped her forehead onto amity's "i love you, amity." she finally said. those three words made amity's insides burst of warm and butterflies. she looked away for luz not to see her flustered face.

but it was too late as she heard luz giggle. "aren't you gonna say it back?" luz asked. "you already know it." amity replied.

"no i don't. what're you talking about?" luz teased as she wants to hear it from amity loud and clear. amity lowly grumbles, still refused to say it.

"come ooonnnn." luz pushed and started peppering amity's neck with kisses which made her shiver. "luz.." amity mutters as her hands rested on luz's bare back.

then, the demon slayer pulled away and gave the demon a sly smirk. "hm?"

amity glared at luz before letting out a defeated sigh. "fine. i love you too, you dolt." she said. "yay! say that again but without the dolt part." luz said.

"luz." the demon slayer laughed before pecking amity's lips. then she slowly sat up and yawned, luz cracked her neck as she sighs. she looked down at amity who's watching her.

"need anything? i don't think there's any sun today." luz said, she looked at the door to see no sunlight doing through it's paper. amity shook her head "no. what, you hungry?" luz nods "yeah, pretty much."

luz stood up and started putting some clothes on before going out. she searched for her uniform around the floor but only saw her haori sprawled across the room, "hey, have you seen-" luz was about to ask amity about her missing top but saw her wearing it.

"do you need it? i'll take it off." amity was about to take off the fairly large uniform till luz stopped her. "no no! i don't need it. keep it!" she blurted out. luz can't help herself as it looks so good on amity.

amity chuckles "okay then." luz slowly nods. she cleared her throat and points at the door, "i'll just.. yeah. i'll be back." luz said, she slides the door wide enough for her to slip through.

luz stuck her hand inside to give amity a goodbye wave before shutting the door. luz hissed as she was incredibly awkward- this is her first time having a lover so it's sort of foreign to luz.

amity giggles to herself at the cute antics the demon slayer has. she grabbed the uniform's collar and inhaled luz's scent engraved on it. she sighed and started to put on the rest of her clothes while her mind wanders back to last night.

then, she remembers that luz told her past. amity stops for a moment, she looked over to burnt out fireplace and started thinking about going to miyagi to look at the remains.

if there are any.

but, luz said she doesn't want to go back to miyagi so why would amity ask her from them to go there. that's just selfish of her. amity will ask when luz returns, if she refuses, amity's not going to push her as she would gave done the same if she only have a stable memory.

after a few minutes of waiting, luz finally returned with a bag of hot food. she sat down in front of amity and offered her food which amity politely declined.

as amity watched luz eat her food "luz.. please don't be mad." amity starts. luz hummed "why would i be?" she tilts her head. "i'm just curious and- and you have the right to say no when i asked!" amity reassured as she doesn't want to think that she's forcing luz to say yes.

luz rose a brow as she slowly lowered her food. "what is it, amity?"

amity took a deep breath before finally spilling it out "can we go to miyagi?"

"you can say no! i know how you feel about that place and-" amity tried save that question but luz stopped her. "i guess we can. i mean, i haven't seen the place in a while so it's time i pay a visit." she said, her tone sounded normal and looked normal.

"a- are you sure? i mean.. is that where you're hurt the most?"

luz looked away before lightly shaking her head "yeah well... it's about time that i move on.. i know better now. let's go to my hometown." she agreed with confidence radiating from her which amity is happy to see.

\------------------

luz and amity took the train to miyagi since it's only two hours away and shadows are useless as there's barely enough shadows to move around with.

amity said goodbye to the twins before they left and promised they'd see other each other again. hoped in a better circumstances.

the couple got out of the train, luz lead amity towards the base of mt. taihaku. as they climb up towards the direction of luz's old home, she suddenly stopped and looked down at the snow covered ground.

"what is it?" amity asked, wondering why luz abruptly stopped. "this is where i was found by eda." luz said, she scraped the snow off the reveal the grass jagged with rocks.

"oh. does she live around here?"

luz shook her head "probably not anymore. eda's bit of a nomad. can't stay in one place. that's why my training under her is difficult because just when i was getting used going downhill a certain mountain, she'll go to another." she grins at that memory. luz couldn't feel her limbs at all after those trainings.

luz took a deep breath, smelling the cold air before saying; "let's keep moving."

they climbed up further and further till luz recognises an invisible path. she always took this path when she was kid to go to mr. norio's shack.

the shack!

luz searched for the familiar wooden, followed the path till she found it. she lightly gasped as she saw it dismantled. broken, filled of greens and snow. "i guess it was abandoned." luz mutters.

amity looked at the empty shack then at luz's solemn expression. "i hope they're doing alright." luz said towards the shack before looking away. "they are. well, i don't really know them but they're fine." amity said, not wanting to see luz's sadden face anymore.

luz softly smiles "thanks amity. come on, we're getting close." she said before continuing up to the mountain with her hand holding amity's.

then, they finally made it. luz saw the clearing a feet away but something else. the more the both of them advance towards the torn down house, it's burnt barks remained and is covered of snow.

"excuse me?" luz said, cautiously stepping out of the woods as she eyed the kneeling person. the person turned their head around to reveal their a rather familiar face.

"luz!" luz was caught off guard when the person jumped up and embraced her tightly. jealously suddenly bubbled inside amity as she stares the person hug her lover but she fought the urge to tear off their face.

"toshio? toshio! you're alive?!" luz pulled away and smiled brightly as she's relieved to see one of her childhood friends alive.

"yeah.. i barely managed to escape that day.. i'm so glad you did too! and-" toshio stopped as he sniffed luz's scent. amity twitched "hey!" she barked which made toshio recoil back and held up him hands.

"amity, it's okay. toshio, this is amity, my lover. amity, my childhood friend, toshio." luz said as they introduced both of them. amity looked at toshio before looking away. toshio looked at luz with worry before brushing it off.

"why do you smell different?" he asked. "well, it has a little mix."

"i... i was turned, toshio. i didn't know who." luz explained as that's all she knows. "oh.." toshio mutters then his eyes landed on luz's demon slayer sword. "you're a demon slayer?" he asked.

luz nods "yeah and don't be scared! i won't kill you." she reassured but toshio scoffed "please, an average demon slayer would have killed me on the spot. besides, you have a demon under your belt yourself." he motioned his eyebrow at amity who's keeping herself occupied by.. she seems to be searching something.

"where have you been? how did you escape?" luz asked. "our dad fought off the crowd while my siblings and mom ran off to the forest but they seemed prepared for an escape and they..." toshio trailed off for a moment before continuing.

"i was the only one that got away. i had to leave them behind. i'm.. i'm a- i-" 

"hey. it's not your fault. you had no choice." luz stopped him as toshio couldn't continue anymore.

"why do i smell another demon another here?" amity suddenly said. luz sniffed the air as well with toshio and both of their senses heightened as they caught it.

"toshio, leave. we'll take care of this." luz whispered to for the half demon. "what? are you sure? i can help." toshio said but luz shook her head. "i'm not endangering my friend. go."

toshio looked at the demon slayer than at amity before sighing. he held out his fist, luz smiles, she pumped her fist onto toshio which he hugged luz again.

"it was glad to see you again, luz. i'll see you soon." toshio gave luz a salute which she returned before dashing off. luz took a sniff of the air again and started following it out of the clearing as amity silently made her abomination.

"i smell human blood too." amity whispers. "they got someone." luz replied and took out of her sword as silent as possible, her eyes looked every leafless trees as to spot any sort of attempt for ambush.

"luz!" the demon slayer perked up as she heard her name. "who was that?" amity asked and looked around for whoever said that.

"i.. that sounds fam-"

"luz, over here!" luz snapped her head to the horizon, a few feet away. she saw willow dangling on a branch with her hands tightly and disarmed.

"willow!" luz started dashing towards her friend, wanting to free her and find whoever did this to her. "luz, wait!" luz ignored amity's calls of her to stop. she can't stop when her friend is right there. maybe that's why luz hasn't been seeing willow alot lately.

because she's here in miyagi. dangling in the cold.

as luz get closer and closer. a loud roar made her stop her tracks, luz looked up to see something big flying in the air before smashing into the ground which made luz fling back with snow flying everywhere before slamming into a tree.


	11. a monster creates a monster

luz loudly groans at the impact from the tree of her back. she slammed onto the snowed ground which was cushioned, luz slowly rose her head to look at the reason she flung back.

as the snow dust settles, luz pushed herself up and gripped her sword tightly as she sees a silhouette just standing there till the dust is gone.

it revealed a lean red scaled woman with similar red hair. her lavender eyes with it's pupils slit while it glares at luz, a growl emits came out of her throat before suddenly disappearing from her spot.

luz readied herself, listened to every sound around her and took a quick sniff of the air. combustion wafted the air before luz swiftly swung her sword to block a bladed arm.

luz saw, at the corner of her, a tail coming at her. she jumped to the side and sliced the tail off cleanly which made the demon scream loudly. before the demon slayer could step back, the demon swung her claw towards her which scratched luz's arm.

hissing at the pain, luz gripped her bleeding arm. blood stained the pearly white snow. before the demon could jump at luz to kill her in a vulnerable state, amity rammed herself onto the demon which lets out a confused screech before she slammed her into a tree.

"are you okay?" amity asked, looking over her shoulder. luz nods, she took off her ripped haori and torn off a long strip that is enough for her to tie around her wound before getting in a fighting position.

amity immediately turned her attention back to the demon whom snarled at her. she saw a pair of big red wings appear behind the demon, amity readied herself for the attack.

then, the demon flew towards her, claws out and ready to tear her appear. amity managed to catch their hands, she tried pushing them off her but it soon turned into a strength test as the demon pushed all of their weight down onto amity. her feet digging into the ground.

the demon opened their mouth, wanting to bite amity's face off despite her being covered of rocks. then, a war cry is heard above them, both demons looked up to see a quickly falling shadow which soon to reveal luz with her sword aiming down.

amity frowns, she pulled one of her arms back from them the demon's which broke her shoulder's armour but not enough to damage her. this averts the demon's attention from luz for a moment which amity took as she grabbed their neck and raised them up for luz to drive her sword down to their abdomen.

the demon sputtered out blood, luz pulled her sword out of their back and jumped off before amity tossed them to another tree which broke upon impact.

luz pants softly then she looked up to see willow still hanging from the tree. "hold on, willow!" luz rushed up to the tree with ease, she grabbed willow's tied arms to pull her up to the branch before swiftly cutting off her restrains.

sighing, willow shook her hands and rubbed her wrists. "how did you get here? what happened?" luz asked while the two of them got done from the tree.

"i was given a mission here to kill a ho musubi." willow explained as she looks over to the fallen demon whom slowly got up. "did they take and tied you up?" luz asked, a yes will guaranteed of luz slicing the demon's head off.

"yes but," when luz heard the yes, she was about to strike then she heard the but. "but?"

"it's weird since the demon didn't eat me immediately like the other would. they just tied me up to a tree and watched. watched me struggle till i'm tired. odd, isn't it?" willow said. luz was utterly confused, she looked at the half standing demon with their stomach oozing out big amounts of blood.

the cold is getting them. their head is started to spin and the lack of blood is more likely fueling their hunger.

"we'll take care of this. go back to the corp and rest." luz said as she slightly pushed her friend to the back and started approaching the demon whom slowly turned their head to look at luz as they softly pant.

but, the demon isn't really looking at luz. willow looked at the demon to see them staring at her, their pupils seemed to have returned to normal before averting their gaze from her.

willow struggled to turn and run as something seemed to be pulling her back. nothing is physically pulling her back but, she finally managed to move her legs and run down the mountain. away from the resuming battle.

"who are you?" luz asked, her blade still tensed. the demon glared at luz before huffing. they fell to the ground and leaned against the broken tree behind them "fuck off." they growled.

"why did you keep my friend huh? what did you do to her and left her out of the cold?!"

"if i left her out on the cold, she wouldn't be here running off!" the demon shouts then they let out a tired sigh. "just.. kill me, demon slayer. what's the point of stalling? are you gonna let me bleed to death?" fhe demon said.

"you're one of the demonic five, aren't you?" luz asked, this made the demon froze at the mention of the name. "thought so. i saw your insignia; ドラゴン. on your forehead."

"so what? you're on a little killing spree with your pet?" amity growled at the mention of 'pet'. "sort of." luz knelt down in front of the demon "you're going to tell us where is belos and i'll gladly grant your wish if you do." she placed her blade to the demon's neck whom eyed it as they felt it's cold exterior.

"you smell... familiar." they said.

"well, you don't. i never met you in my life till now." luz said, "now, tell me-"

"no, i know this smell. years ago, i saw a kid in this mountain on the floor with a burnt back. i thought it's a free meal. i was about to take the kid before a woman showed up and swatted me away. quite rude of her, to be honest." the demon said which made luz's eyes widen.

"what's your name?" the demon slayer asked. "fine, since you wanna know it so bad. it's boscha." then boscha suddenly turned to the right and a sting soon seeped in her left cheek.

she was slapped.

boscha was surprised, she slowly looked back at luz who's furious with her tears glossy with tears threatening to fall. "you turned me! you turned me into a fucking demon, you- you- ugh!!" luz exclaimed, unable to form words that expresses her anger.

"where is he?!" luz pressed her blade more onto the demon's neck, almost made her choke. "tell me now or i swear to god, i will not hesitate to fucking kill you!!" luz spat.

"the.. the last i heard he's in saitama, konosu.. that's all i know.." boscha mutters out, she doesn't know why but she feels immense fear from luz. much more greater than belos threatening her.

maybe because luz won't hesitate killing her since she knows boscha is the one who turned her. it was unplanned for boscha's part, she didn't know that her venom got into luz when she bit into her.

"are you certain?"

boscha slowly nods. "安らかに眠る, you bastard." that's the last thing luz said and boscha will ever hear before her head is cleanly severed off by the demon slayer.

luz stood up, flicked off the blood on her blade before sheathing it to it's scabbard. "let's go." luz said as she started walking off.

amity watched her lover walk away, she can feel something wrong with luz and she doesn't know why or how she'll change that, fearing that the nichirin blade will soon meet her neck if she tries to invade.


	12. a supposed redemption and a hero's misconception

_THUD!_

_"get up. get up, you piece of shit!"_

_boscha spat out blood as she slowly pulled herself off the ground before getting kicked in the stomach again, making her curl up as she held her throbbing stomach as she wince._

_"you're not going to survive out there when you can't even get up in this house!" shigeru, her father yelled at her and kicked her one last time before spitting at her and walked away._

_boscha lightly groans, she used her arms, her quivering arms to pull herself up just enough for her to sit and lean against the wall._

_"i'm only doing this to make you stronger, boscha. this world is unforgiving and you'll be killed like cattle if you don't know what to do. your mother would've agreed." shigeru asked as he puffs a thick cloud of smoke out of him._

_boscha murmured something which shigeru heard but not quite clear. "what was that?" he asked, wanting to hear it again but boscha only murmured again._

_"what did you say?" shigeru stood up from his chair and walked up to boscha whom looked up, letting her father see her bloody nose and bruised cheek._

_"keep dreaming. mother would have killed you if she were here." boscha finally said it, louder even if her voice is coarse. then, boscha's face suddenly went to the left and a hard sting immediately arose from her cheek._

_"get out. gather firewood and don't come back till there's no sun left." shigeru said, he outstretched his arm and pointed at the door. boscha looked out in the window, it's covered in snow and it's in the middle of winter. she, then, looked over to the fireplace to see the rack where they kept the firewood is full._

_"get out if you are only here to disrespect your father. you're not wearing anything to warm yourself. now, get out!" shigeru grabbed boscha's arm, pulled her up from the floor, swung the door open and tossed her out of the house._

_as boscha heard the door slam close behind her, she looked over shoulder as she stood up. "good. i wanna get away from you anyways." she mutters to herself as she brushed off the snow on her shirt before she started walking towards the woods to do something other than gather firewood._

_boscha is only 12, her mother died unexpectedly when she was 5 and is left under the care of her father who isn't even there when natsuko gave birth of their only daughter. shigeru was forced by his parents to take care of young boscha since her grandparents are dead as well._

_how_ lucky _for them to have each other_

_much to natsuko's despair, boscha looks so much like her father, even has his stubborn and destructive nature but natusko bear with it and raised her only daughter with love and care a child needed. boscha never needed her father when she had her mother._

_people always saw boscha as a carbon copy of shigeru which isn't a good compliment as shigeru isn't really a good man and is hated by the people in their town. people always warned natsuko to be wry of shigeru but natsuko didn't listen as she was blinded by love for the man._

_it was stupid for her to think that the man she was falling for would love her back and reciprocate the love she lets out but, sadly, he only wanted pleasure and never commitment._

_natsuko always tried to tell boscha that to never hurt a person unless it gets too far. boscha always gets into a fight because of her heritage, she tried and tried so hard to listen to her mother's words but it was too much for her to handle till she almost killed a boy by suffocation because he disrespected her mother by calling her a slut and a hopeless lover._

_this lead them to moving out of town and live in the edge of mt. taihaku._

_sighing deeply, boscha rubbed her hands together to create heat and looked up to the grey sky which has no sun as she lets the freckles of snow touch her face before looking back down._

_boscha leans against a bare tree and slid down to the ground, she scooped a handful of snow and slapped it to her bruise to at least numb the throbbing._

_"they always say that you're always with me, in here." boscha said, she tapped her chest. "but that doesn't make any sense. you're dead, how can that be possible? if dead doesn't mean gone, what will you do if you saw me like this?"_

_there was silence throughout the woods, only the whistling cold winds that replied to her question. "i want to run away but where will i go? we don't have much relatives to back up to. i don't want to go back there with him. dying out here is much better than be stuck with that bastard."_

_"it's not fair. why did you have to go and not him? you're so much more important than shigeru! i need you to come back, momma... i never needed him from the start!" boscha screamed, letting her voice be heard by somebody, she doesn't care._

_"screaming your lungs out in this cold is never a good idea, young one." boscha yelped, she immediately stood up and turned around to see a man with a mask with his entire body covered in black cloak._

_"who the fuck are you?! are you one shigeru's lanky?!" boscha asked, she pulled out a knife which she always carried and almost everyday thought of sticking it in shigeru's head till he bled out._

_"that's a peculiar thing for a child to carry, let me take that before you hurt yourself." the man swiftly snatched the knife out of boscha's hand and tossed it to the ground, making it's blade stick into the dirt._

_boscha frowned, she held up her hands and ready to fight. "no need for that, child." the man said. "who are you and what are you doing here?!" boscha asked again before swinging her fist towards the man whom easily dodged it._

_"my name is belos and i am, but, a young traveller in search for something." belos said as he dodged the oncoming fist of the child again before catching it. boscha gasped when she was pulled close into belos' masked face. she can see his glowing blue eyes within the mask._

_"what're you searching for?" boscha asked, she tried to pull her fist back but belos wouldn't let go. "i expect a child wouldn't understand my goals but, i will tell you. i am in search for strong, loyal helpers, i have a self conquest of taking over this mass of land named japan. liberate it, cleanse it from the impurities it held for centuries long." he said._

_he's right. boscha doesn't understand but one word struck her attention. strong. she's strong, stronger even than shigeru. he's just ignorant to notice from a child like her._

_"let me."_

_"pardon?"_

_"let me be your strong, loyal helpers. i want to show shigeru how badly he underestimated me for calling me weak and make him hurt just like he hurt my mother." boscha said, her tone is serious as she has been dreaming for this opportunity and she's more than willing to seize it._

_"are you certain, little one? i have seen your performance and your strikes are sloppy." belos said as he finally lets go out boscha's fist. boscha shook her hand and rubbed it softly "you may be the strongest in your town but there are far more stronger ones out in the world. why should i choose you?"_

_boscha frowned as she looked down, trying to find a way to make the man accept her as a servant of his affair. "i'm more than willing to serve you, lord belos." boscha slowly knelt down and bowed down in front of belos as much as she hates showing vulnerability, she's going to do it._

_belos hums "stand up, child. you'll get yourself dirty." he said. boscha immediately stood up "you can't even form a proper bow, it means you don't like being inferior yet you seek to be under my endeavour." he said._

_"you are a wild soul, young one and it needs to be tamed. i am more than willing to do that." then, belos held out his hand to boscha whom stared at it before looking up at the masked man._

_"shake my hand and i'll be happy for our newly formed alliance." belos said as he offered his stretched out hand again. boscha took a deep breath and slammed her hand onto belos', their hands slowly shook till a searing pain started happening on boscha's forehead which made her pull her hand off belos and scream as she held her forehead._

_"remember, you know no one but yourself to blame." that's the last thing belos said before a strong gust of wind flew dusts of snow in front of boscha, making him disappear._

_boscha continued to scream as she held her forehead, tears prickling the corners of her eyes till she fell to her knees. she slammed her face onto the snow, wanting to cool down the heat which seemed to work._

_soon enough, boscha started to feel drowsy till she passed out in the cold._

_boscha slowly opened her eyes to see a wooden ceiling above her, she immediately up and heard a high pitched yelped beside her. boscha looked to the side to see four children younger by a year or two looking at her._

_"are you okay? you need tea? we can make tea!" a tanned skinned girl asked, her eyes seemed to be gleaming but maybe it's only from the fireplace._

_"where am i?" boscha asked, she touched her forehead and was surprised to feel bandaged wrapped around it. "you're in our house! welcome! i'm shimizu toshio!" a young boy said as he held out his hand which boscha hesitantly shook._ <

_"i'm shimizu eiko!" "shimizu atsushi, here!" two more children shook boscha's hand "noceda luz. what's your name?" luz asked as she also shook boscha's hand._

_"boscha.. omura boscha.." boscha replied quietly._

_then, two adults walked inside the room and the three siblings beamed "papa! mama!" they squealed and hugged their legs making them chuckle._

_"how are you feeling, miss? the kids found you on the ground, unconscious. they though you were dead but thank goodness you're not." the woman said "yeah, that little writing on your forehead seemed to be burned. who did that to you? where's your parents?" the man asked as he points at the wrapped bandage on boscha._

_writing? what writing? _boscha thought. she was about to take off the bandage but the man stopped her "don't. the wound seemed fresh, you should leave it on for awhile till it heals." he said._ _

__

__

_"i'm shimizu keiji and this is my wife misaki. i'm sure you've met the kids." keiji said, boscha nods as he mentioned about the other's name._

_"what time is it?" boscha asked. "oh, about 7, isn't it? why don't you stay-" boscha stood up from the bed and shook her head. "no need. thank you for uh.. your hospitality but i need to get back home." she said as she heads for the door._

_"are you sure? it's quite dark out now." misaki said, worried as she doesn't want a child to be out there in the cold dark. boscha nods "it's okay. i know my way back. good night."_

_as boscha opened the door, letting cold winds inside the house "are we going to see you again?" one of the kids, eiko, asked. boscha looked over her shoulder and slightly shrugged._

_"maybe but don't count on it." boscha said, she stepped out of the house and into the cold darkness that is alluring her. for once, the cold doesn't bother her despite being below freezing._

_boscha started heading back to her house, her vision and hearing have heightened but she didn't notice it as she always have a keen eye sight._

_then, boscha finally saw the light of her house, the more she got closer the more she heard moans from the inside. rolling her eyes, knowing that shigeru got another woman to fuck with while she was away._

_boscha swung the door open, interrupting the couple's session on the floor as she walked in. she doesn't give a flying shit about it and just wants to sleep, she's extremely exhausted._

_boscha knows the two are looking at her and she can hear their hushed whispers._

_"is that your child?"_

_"no, that's my cousin's. he dropped her off here for the weekend."_ <

_"but you said the house was empty."_

_"i thought she must've was gone longer outside."_

_boscha didn't stick long to hear the rest of the conversation. she opened her door to her small room, dropped her futon and laid on the still folded futon but she doesn't have to energy to fix it._

_boscha suddenly felt a wave of hunger in her. she heard her stomach growl but she ignored it since she can always raid the rations shigeru snatched from the nearby town and have it later._

_there are yells from the living room and a slammed door. boscha smirked to herself as she knows the woman was turned off when she saw boscha causally walked in and she knows what her father is gonna say about that to her._

_boscha heard her door slide open, she saw her father's feet walk towards her and stop. "didn't i tell you to come back when the sun is no longer up?" shigeru asked._

_"guess what? i came back because the sun is no longer up. maybe you're too busy burying yourself in that woman's pussy to even notice it." boscha said as she stood up, glaring at shigeru._

_this triggered shigeru "why you-" he threw his fist towards boscha but she dodged it and grabbed shigeru by the neck and lifted him up. "i am so sick of you disrespecting my mother. she built this house by her bare hands while you were other there getting high off women." boscha said as she tightened her grip on shigeru's neck._

_"i never thought of you as a father really. i just think you're a stranger that got my mother pregnant and is unlucky enough to live in the same town with you. you've beaten me, abandoned us, disrespected us and what did my mother do?" boscha stared at her father's strangled expression, he kept tapping boscha's hand or try to pry them off but boscha's strength is profound now._

____"ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" boscha slammed shigeru to the ground enough to make him go through it. "she loved you! she fucking loved you and what did you do? fucking nothing!! you were just there for sex and when your pullout game is shit, you leave her because you know she'll be pregnant of me! and you don't want commitment, do you?! you don't want a family, do you?!"_ ___

____

____

_boscha pulled shigeru out of the ground and started strangling him again. "this time, i'll make it right. my mother was a great woman and pieces of shits like you ruin it. i'm going for something big and momma would be proud of it. she will be more relieved if you left." boscha said, her voice seemed to have came into an eerily calm tone._

_then, boscha tore shigeru's face off making him let out a blood curdling scream._

_boscha is hungry._

_she continuously wondered the snow with her stomach growling, her mouth and hands are covered of dried blood of her father. she didn't leave any bones back in the house, she was starving._

_boscha took a sniff of the air, wanting to find another meal that might suit her needs. then, her pupils thinned as she found a running prey._

_she climbed up to the trees and started hopping branch and branch as she follows the scent. but it suddenly stopped from it's tracks. boscha looked down to see someone on the ground._

_boscha dropped down next to the person and saw that their back is severely burnt. it doesn't matter, as long as boscha can eat this, it's all good._

_boscha sank her sharpened teeth into the person's neck, they didn't react nor flinch even. it doesn't matter, she's starving. boscha was about to tore off the person's flesh till she heard someone yell._

_"get away! shoo shoo! it's too early for you lot to be out! shoo!" boscha lets go out the person's neck and bolted out of there. quickly hiding up in the trees. she looked down to see a woman approach the person, she doesn't know what they're doing till they lift them up and started walking away._

_huffing, boscha moved out to look for another prey to feast in._

"i'm sorry." boscha snapped out of her daze and looked to the tree to see a tied up demon slayer. her tied up demon slayer. 

boscha scoffed "it's not a sob story, glasses. every once in a while, a kid can have a shitty parent or two and make impulsive decisions." she said as she curled her knees up to her chest and stared into the small campfire she set up. 

"like you? i mean, you're not wrong. some kids do have bad parents but.. your mother left you a message before she left." willow said. she was sent to kill boscha but neither of them did the reasons why they're here in the first place and boscha tied her up for precautions. 

boscha doesn't feel hungry when she's with willow and just look for other alternatives. 

"like what? you don't even know her and she doesn't know you." boscha said. "of course i don't. i'm not saying that i do but i think she's telling you to be kind. your heritage doesn't matter, or if you look more like your father. what matters is that she raised you to be a good person yet.." willow said but she trailed off as she can feel boscha understands what she's implying. 

"i was lying to myself that i said she'd be happy of what i've become.. i don't.. feel her anymore.." boscha placed her hand onto her chest, feeling her heartbeat but it doesn't feel like it's giving her life anymore. 

"i don't feel her anymore." boscha gripped her shirt tightly as she grits her teeth. she screamed and slammed her fist into fire which roared from her frustration. 

"you can still redeem yourself, boscha." willow said, "how? by surrendering myself to a demon slayer? fat chance." boscha scoffed, she pulled her hand out of the fire and shook off the embers. 

"by letting go of your hubris and let people in." boscha's eyes widens, she looked at willow to see if she's joking but the demon slayer is dead serious. 

'let people in.' boscha never did that for a long time now. she even forgot how ever since her mother, she hardened herself, concealed herself from getting hurt ever again. 

perhaps.. this might be the right time do let herself melt again. 

"where do i start?" 

\------------- 

luz doesn't remember boscha. not even the slightest, it's weird for her to forget someone she deemed as a friend the first time they met. 

luz stared at nothing for the past 30 minutes as she and amity took the train to saitama which is rather long and it gives them time to reflect on what happened. 

or just stay silent and make your lover uneasy of your dreaded atmosphere. 

"luz?" amity called, wanting to start small before asking it. "yes?" luz replied, still not averting her eyes from the floor. "are you.." amity stopped herself, she knows that luz isn't okay. why even bother asking that. 

"you didn't have to kill her." amity said. luz looked up at amity with unreadable expression "my job is killing demons, amity. that's what a demon slayer do. besides," 

luz turned away and stared at the floor ones more "that demon deserved it for turning me." 

amity pursed her lips, "but.. i saw how she looked at your friend. it looked like-" 

"why are you so concerned about someone who's already dead?! it doesn't matter how she looked at willow because she's going to eat her anyways!" luz said, rather irritably. 

amity opened her mouth, wanting to say something to counter that because she can see the longing and pleading for willow in boscha's eyes before her head was severed. 

but she held her tongue as she saw luz's hand rest on her blade's hilt. "okay." 


	13. out of touch

they have finally arrived at konosu.

luz still hasn't said anything else after that train ride. a part of amity wants to stop luz from going into a fight she isn't prepared for, she's being irrational like what happened on tokyo but the other half just wants to run and let her be as she doesn't want to be killed in the hands of the demon slayer.

amity watched the both of them go into an empty field as they followed luz's nose when she found a scent that separates from the other demons that might be in hiding in the city.

the entire clearing is covered of snow and there's no path at all so they have to go through the snow layered ground. amity stopped for a moment, she looked down and noticed that below her has red flowers freckled with flakes of snow.

poppies.

they're in a field of poppies.

"you're too late." amity immediately snapped her eyes towards the sound, luz followed it as well and saw someone standing in the middle of the clearing with their head hung down.

"what?" luz pulled out her sword and slowly approached the person. "he already left. you're too late, demon slayer." they said, still not bothering to look at luz.

"then where is he? i didn't waste my time coming here and not to take him down!" luz said, gritting her teeth as she doesn't want to come to the conclusion of not facing belos because she has been dreading to kill him ever since she heard his name.

"well, sorry but he's gone. i don't know where he is now. have a good night." the person said blankly. luz twitched "no. there's another scent here. you're hiding him. bring him out!" she yelled, she walked in front of the person and aimed the tip of her blade in front of the person.

"please. i do not wish to engage in a fight." they said. "then bring him out if you don't want us to fight in a cold or so help me, i'll slice you head off!"

"luz!" amity finally had enough, she pushed the demon slayer away from the person which resulted her into falling to the ground. "what is wrong with you today?! you were fine earlier then the next thing i know you're being distant and cold and you didn't even think twice to decapitating the demon in miyagi then you're going to do the same thing to them just because belos isn't here to face you?"

luz grits her teeth, she stood up and shot a glare at amity only for it to fall apart when she saw how genuinely angry amity looks at her.

"you- you wouldn't understand! he's the reason of all the happenings, the reason why i'm like this!" luz said "but that doesn't excuse of what you've done. the real luz would reconsider, understand the demon's past and would even let them go to redeem themselves or give them eternal peace but what you did that demon back in miyagi isn't like you! you could've given her a chance to return to her humanity but you didn't! the luz i know wouldn't do that!!" amity finally spoke what's on her mind. she couldn't anymore watch of luz's.. whatever she's going through.

luz was speechless, she dropped her sword and looked down both of her hands, seeing them slightly trembling. "i.. i-" luz stammered to get a sentence out before falling to her knees.

"luz-" amity was about to help the demon slayer but luz stopped her "no! no.. don't come close- agh... it's getting worse.. it's messing with me!" she mutters as she hugged herself.

amity saw shadows staining the ground below luz and started to slowly spread. "stay back, please.." luz said. "luz what is happening?"

"the potion... it only helps me walk under the sun but the demon is.. overriding the effects and started-" luz was cut off as she screamed in pain from the overwhelming throb in her head that she wants to slam her head to the ground.

luz held her head, she can feel drops of blood eventually ooze out and a growing bump. then, something bursts out of her head, amity and the person was quiet as they watched the scene unfold.

soft pants are heard from luz, she slowly rose her head to make the two demons see what happened only to be surprised to see s single bloody horn protruding out of the demon slayer's head with blood also dripping down her head and to the sides of her face.

luz shakily sighed as she touched her newly produced horn. then, a clap is heard, everyone snapped their head to look at the person who made the noise.

and there he is, belos himself stepping out of his hiding spot as he heard something interesting.

"tis about time you finally show your true self, _demon slayer_." belos said, he stopped clapping and stared at luz who's glaring at him. "you." luz lets out a low guttural growl as she slowly stood up and picked up her sword.

"you do know that is a blade of a demon slayer. it's uncommon to see a demon to be holding such sacred weapon." belos said. "i am a demon slayer." luz replied.

"your new horn tells other wise, young one. quit pretending something you aren't-"

"i am a demon slayer!!" luz roared and charged at belos but, an animalistic roar was heard to her side then luz was slammed to the ground and something loomed over her.

luz opened her eyes to see a demon glaring down at her with their glowing brown hues that matches their skin. twin saber tooth stuck out of their mouth. she saw a kanji burnt on the right side of their neck.

虎

luz growled, she lets out a roar to compare before springing up in her feet and kicked the tiger across the face them stumble back. the tiger clicked their tongue, they charged at luz whom easily dodged them.

luz made her shadow as a weapon, it wrapped itself around her arm and turned into a spike. she strike at the tiger whom jump away from the quick jabs of the demon slayer.

her sword was completely discarded as luz is too preoccupied right now. besides, her demonic side is letting itself show more tonight, she figured why not let.

luz ran towards the tiger, they dodged her attacks and elbowed her back making her wheeze but she didn't fall to the ground, instead, she pierce her shadow spike into the tiger's leg making them yowl in agony.

then, the tiger bit down onto luz's shoulder and sunk their teeth deep making the demon slayer hiss. "get off!" luz yelled, she pulled her spike out of the tiger's leg and landed a square punch on their face. 

the tiger shook their head and huffed, they sent luz a glare before bolted towards the woods. luz was surprised at the out of the blue move but she followed them as she doesn't want to lose them.

as she got inside the wood, luz took a long sniff of the air and caught nothing. luz frowned, she sniffed again, it'll be possible as her nose is immaculate.

but she didn't smell the tiger.

"shit."

\--------------

as amity watched the fight between luz and the tiger move to the woods, she turned her eyes to the other demon but they aren't there anymore.

amity's eyes widens, she looked around the field as she thinks that the demon will be off somewhere walking away. then, her gaze landed on belos who's just standing there, he points at something behind her.

then, amity's ears twitched as she heard rapid footsteps behind her, she swiftly turned around and covered her arm to block a punch that was aiming for her face.

a swell of shockwave erupted from amity's armoured arm which broke into little bits of pebbles down to the ground.

the demon threw their hands at amity whom dodged as fast as she can, she kept making armour for her arm with her whole body which the demon didn't notice for a moment till the rocks covered amity's face and she stood taller than them.

amity kicked the person's stomach but they didn't fly back like the other people she used to kick and her armoured foot suddenly fell apart.

amity's eyes widens at what happened, how can that be possible? does she has to put her 100 in every attack?

she pulled her foot back before they demon had a chance to break it which will leave her in an ugly predicament. amity brought both of her fists over her head and brought it down to the demon.

as expected, they moved out of the way of the impact and they attacked the abomination. at one strike, they went through the pile of rocks and it fell apart with ease.

"hey!"

the demon turned around only to be flung back as they were punched in the face. they scrapped across the ground and amity placed her foot onto their back- no, it's not a back. it's a shell.

a turtle shell at most and it has a carved kanji on it as well.

カメ

suddenly, the turtle stood up and pushed amity to the ground. they rose their foot as they plan to crush the demon's head, but amity rolled to the side and kicked the turtle's ankle making them grunt and slightly lose balance.

amity took this advantage and punched the turtle in the face again. she can't hurt their front and back as it's protected. just their exposed limbs and head.

"come on." amity taunts.


	14. the tiger and the turtle

luz looked around the dark woods, still not picking up the tiger's scent anywhere but she kept her guard up and her nose has heightened than normal.

then, she heard a snap. luz threw her spiked shadows at the tree which impaled it, she walked up to it and saw she only broke the tree and no tiger.

luz yelped as she felt a claw deeply scratch her back, she hissed and held her back to feel her blood oozing out. she doesn't have time to treat it as she felt another one claw her leg making luz kneel down.

luz growled, she looked above the treelines but she still can't track the tiger's smell. luz took a deep breath to calm herself down, she relaxed her tensed muscles as she can feel herself sinking into the abyss below.

luz kept her eyes closed, all of the outside noise got muffled as she only focuses on the light footsteps running along the various trunks of trees.

then, the tiger pounces.

luz jumped out of the darkness and caught the tiger by the neck. they choked and tried to pull luz's hand off but the demon slayer only tightened her grip and pierced her spiked tendril into the tiger only for it to disappear like sand.

"illusion." luz hissed.

then, a roar is heard above her. luz jumped out of the way as the tiger landed in front of her, baring their teeth at her as they snarled. luz showed her teeth as well before charging at the demon, she jumped into the air and brought her spike down to the tiger whom blocked it with their arms. protecting their face.

luz swung her empty hand to the tiger's stomach making them send back and slam into a tree. the demon slayer ran towards the demon whom disappear in front of her, luz abruptly stopped on her tracks and listened from the shadows.

suddenly, multiple versions of the tiger simultaneous appear before her. luz glared at the illusion, she sunk back into the abyss before the illusion could pounce on her.

she heard a distinct rhythm of footsteps quickly running through the ground, a stupid move as luz can easily track the real tiger amongst the illusions.

luz started following the footsteps within the shadows, then she stuck her hand out and caught the tiger's ankle. she heard them slam into the ground before the demon slayer started pulling them into them abyss which the tiger struggled to get out of hold.

as luz finally got the tiger in the darkness with me. she can easily see in here, this is, after all, her normal habitat. luz can tell the tiger is struggling to move or see as they feel like they're falling endlessly and the darkness is abysmal. while luz can walk and see properly as she watched the demon in pure amusement.

"how's it feel to be in this deplorable darkness? do you feel hopeless?" luz asked, her voice echoing. "perhaps you feel desperate to see the light again? you do want to see the light again, do you not?"

"yes! please, just let me out of here! i haven't seen her for years!" the tiger pleaded. luz stopped for a moment "haven't seen who?" she asked.

"her! bo! my best friend!"

luz retraced back then remembered the demon she was about to kill till amity stepped in. "you mean that other demon?" luz pulled the two of them out of the darkness but she pinned the tiger's shirt onto the tree as she wants to know more.

"yes. sh- she and i go awhile back.. i've been trying to find her and get a hold of her and this is the only time i have that i actually get to see her but i'm stuck fighting you!" the tiger said in contempt and hung their head low.

luz looked to back to the field to see the turtle, bo fighting amity then she faced the tiger again and slowly lets them down the tree. "we don't have to continue, if you want. i.. i haven't been myself lately and i'm sorry." luz said and she bowed in front of the tiger which surprised them.

"wh- why are you apologising? i attacked you first! i hurt you!" the tiger retorted, "but i deserved it. anyways, i'm luz and your name is?" luz held out her hand to the demon which further confused them at the change of demeanor the demon slayer has.

"cat." cat hesitantly shook luz's hand whom warmly smiles. "pleased to meet you and i'm sorry i gave the worst first impression." she said as she pulled her hand back. cat shook her head "no no. i gave the first _worst_ impression. it was unnecessary." she said.

luz and cat walked out of the woods rather peacefully than the others anticipated. cat told luz her history with bo in part since she can't really expose too much to the demon slayer which luz completely understand.

"amity!"

"bo!"

both demons called for their significant others. the two abruptly halted and looked at the two, their face slightly bloody with their arms violently trembling as both of them kept swinging at each other at full strength.

"w- wh- what?" amity asked, stuttering. "uhm.. come here for a sec. stop fighting and you too miss bo." luz said in a normal tone, she looked over to bo who found it unusual for luz to know her name but she followed as amity shakily made her way to luz.

luz immediately grabbed amity whom whispered a small thank you, the demon slayer draped amity's arm over her shoulder as both of them watch the interaction of the tiger and the turtle.

"bo-" cat starts but bo suddenly backed up as she realised it's cat. bo was about to run before cat swiftly caught her and summoned her illusion to surround the turtle.

"why are you running? did you do something wrong?! why are you avoiding me throughout the years, bo?!" cat threw all the questions she has been dreading to be answered.

bo trembled, she tried to pull herself off cat's hold but she's completely drained and cat still has energy left in her. "please.. i want to know.." cat begged.

"bo." cat tried to look at bo's face but she kept turning away.

"bo." cat said once again, her voice now at the verge of breaking.

"i'm afraid!" bo finally said as she can't bear the tone of cat's voice. it makes her want to breakdown but she can't as luz and amity are watching them.

"what? from what? you know i'm always here-" cat tried to come close to bo but she only backed up "that's the thing! i can't.. i can't be around you because i'll only hurt you!" she said.

now, cat was confused and furious. "hurt me? bo, you have been somewhere around japan, hiding from me and i've been asking the same damned question everyday! _why?_ why, bo, that's what i need to know! because-" cat stopped to catch her breath before sighing, she unintentionally made her illusions disappear but she too preoccupied to notice that.

"because you've already hurt me just by avoiding me without giving me a reason." 

bo gasped, she finally looked at cat and she only saw sadness in the girl's face. "n.. i didn't- i'm sorry." bo muttered, she doesn't know what to say as she'll only hurt cat even more than she leaving without goodbye.

_kamakura period._

_the era has only started to feudalism and the slow emergence of the samurais. demon slayers are scarce but the demons are a different story._

_the lack of fidelity the people has for the current emperor is only bounded to continously grow as they're met with the lack of safety from the demons._

_recruitment of samurais are underway but their ordinary blades are no match for the modern ones as they don't the proper metal and where to find it._

_a little girl aimlessly wanders the dense forest with nothing but her moral compass to guide her through it. her name is bo, a scrawny, soot and scratch covered girl._

_her family disowned her, casts her out in the world on her own. she doesn't know why her parents would do that, do you really expect for a 6 year old to understand why her parents abandoned her?_

_her family isn't a well off lot. no money, landlord persisting for them to pay up when can't and food is no longer in the shelves. so, they came to a conclusion to loosen the weights and that it might make a difference to their quandary._

disown their kids.

_but bo felt.. empty, nonchalant about it like she doesn't care. she isn't crying about the predicament she's in, she's starving, tired but she isn't yelling for help as she knows it's useless and she's just abusing her throat while wasting her saliva._

_bo has been moving on foot for 3 days straight, she has been feeding off fallen fruits or berries. she can't hunt or make a campfire. she barely escaped a demon that tried to eat her hence where she got the scratches._

_then, bo stopped as she heard another voice coming her way. she didn't do anything but stand still till whoever she heard finally came to view._

_another little girl but she doesn't look dirty like bo._

_the little girl immediately noticed bo and ran towards her "hi! what're you doing here all alone?" the girl asked. bo looked into the girl's brown hues while she stares at her the grey ones._

_bo said nothing, her mouth felt dry and it feels like it was glued shut._

_"well, i'm cat! it's nice to meet you, mystery girl." cat offered her hand to bo whom just stared at it and did nothing. "huh, you don't talk much, do you? come on, i'll let you meet mama!" cat grabbed bo's thin wrist and started pulling her out of the woods ane into a village bo doesn't know._

_cat burst through the door, she took her shoes and walked inside her house with bo still in her tow. "mama mama, look what i found in the woods!" cat called for her mother who's sitting down in the living room, enjoying her tea._

_as cat's mother turned to look at her daughter and saw bo. her eyes widens "oh my goodness!" she immediately went in front of the girls._

_"cat, did you see any of her parents?" she asked and cat shook her head "nope. she's all alone. can she stay? she's going to be a great friend, i promise!" cat placed her hands together as she begged._

_"hold on, darling. what's your name, sweetheart?" cat's mother asked, her tone soft but bo didn't respond. she looked at her for a moment before looking at cat then looked down._

_"it's okay! she doesn't talk much because she doesn't know us well yet!" cat said, her mother slowly nods "do you have someone with you? parents maybe?"_

_this time, bo finally responded. she shook her head. "oh.." the mother mutters. "well, you can stay here with us if you want." she said._

_bo moves her head to a nod, cat yelled her 'yes' as she get to have a new friend and a sister at the same time. the best score she ever had._

_"i'm akimoto yasuko and i know you already met cat, my daughter." yasuko said as she motions at cat whom waved at bo. bo nods again, she gulped as she prepared herself to talk after three days of not uttering something out._

_"i.. it- itoen.. bo."_

_years has passed ever since bo was taken in by the akimotos. they've taken care of her better than her biological family and they treat her like she's one of their own._

_bo always thinks she doesn't deserve their love and care when she can't even reciprocate it. bo always found it hard to open up, it's overwhelming for her as feels great amounts of feelings yet she can't let it out by words._

_she does it via gestures or actions alone which nobody understands but cat._

_cat has always been there to understand her and be there for her. she's like the sister she needed but never thought of._

_and, bo knows cat doesn't see her as a sister anymore. she knows the girl likes her, the bodily movements are as clear as day and bo is afraid._

_bo likes cat as well but she's afraid because of the said troubles. her early childhood doesn't really represent 'love and care' till she met the akimotos. she's known in the village as 'stone cold bo' since her face doesn't give any reactions just blank/neutral expression which made people think she's soulless._

_right now, bo and cat are heading back to the house with groceries in hand. cat is busy talking whatever will bo could only listen as they walk across the village._

_it's the autumn seasons so many people are outside cleaning their front and roofs off dead leaves that devastatingly landed there._

_"hey, bo?" cat called, bo hums in reply and looked at cat at the corner of her eye. "are you really applying to the samurai regime?" cat asked._

_bo fully turned her head to look at her friend, she looked like she genuinely wants to know mixed with worry. bo grumbles as she looks down to the ground._

_bo has contemplated about joining the regime because she thinks the samurais that visit the village are cool and wanted to follow their footsteps. she wanted to protect the akimotos and everyone as a sign of repayment._

_but the other half wants her to just stay._

_"i.. i haven't really put much thought about it. maybe i'll stay here." bo replied, she sneaked a glance at cat who looked happy and relieved._

_bo softly smiles but that soon dropped as she and cat heard screams coming a few miles ahead. bo stepped in front to see lots of people running from something._

_"demons!!"_

_"run for your lives!"_

_bo's eyes widens, she dropped the groceries and grabbed cat's hand, making her drop the groceries as well and they started running along the crowd._

_"wait!" cat pulled bo to a stop "cat, we have to keep running! the demons are literally behind us!" bo said, she tugged onto cat's arm but she didn't budge._

_"mama."_

_bo looked at the running crowd behind them, some getting taken down by the demons or other people pushing them out of the way to save their skin. she squeezed her eyes tight, she pulled cat away from the scene and pushed her towards the direction where everyone is running from._

_"go! follow the crowd and get as far as you can! i'll bring her back!" bo said before she started running, she climbed up the slope as she heads for their house while avoiding the chaos below._

_cat continuously called for bo to come back but she got pushed back by crowd and got tagged along by dragging her._

_as bo got to the house, she slides down the slope, she carefully and quietly made her way inside and only to instantly see the sliding door was burst open._

_then a stench hits her nose that made her stomach drop. bo slowly turned her head to the living room and her eyes widen as she saw yakuso on the floor with her mouth again and eyes open._

_but her guts are spilled all over as a demon eats her._

_it was the first time bo finally lets out a sound filled with emotions and it wasn't a shout of happiness._

_but a pained scream of a loss._

_the demon obviously heard her, it screeched before pouncing on her. bo moved to the side to avoid it but the demon was too agile than her so it managed to pin her to the ground._

_leaving her with no room of choices, bo used her arm to block the demon's teeth which hurts like a bitch but bo endured it and got to push the demon off her and she ran outside, wanting to get away from all of this and just be with cat to comfort her._

_then, bo bumped into someone. she recoiled back as she saw a tall man looming over her, his face seemed distorted and his only defining feature is his blue eyes that seemed to glow._

_bo doesn't know anymore as the blood loss is getting to her._

_"excuse me." the man said as he passed bo and gave her an unsuspecting singular scratch on her back which will grant her of being the first member of the demonic five._

_due from the demon high skill of regeneration, it saved her life but it's not the kind of help she was hoping for with cost._

_belos isn't too subtle of his abilities like the present. in this era as this is where he turned._

_it has been two years ever since bo ran off to go back to their house only to see her foster mother getting eaten alive. the townspeople returned to get what they can salvage after the siege also to mourn and bury the ones they've lost._

_but there's no bo around the vicinity of the village. the thought of cat seeing the dead body of her friend is out of question, the only thing that remained is that where did bo go?_

_cat has been moving prefecture to another, town to town in hopes she finds bo safe and sound as she has taken refuge there but no luck came to._

_cat was on the verge on giving up till belos appreached in front of her. without putting much thought to it, belos clawed cat with no warning. he said;_

_"you will achieve what you seek in this form i shall give you. your friend is out there waiting for you to find her."_

_cat didn't get to register that as she's bleeding out, she fell to her knees and passed out at the foot of belos. sealing her fate that this is how she dies._

_but fate is sometimes unforgiving._

_cat woke up as a demon with a burnt kanji on her neck, where she was clawed, reading as 'tiger'. dubbing her the second member of the demonic five._

present. 

"i was afraid that i'll hurt you because i don't know how to love like normal people do. i- i'm not good with words and i'll make you think that i don't like you even though i do-" 

"you like me?" cat asked, her ears immediately picked up that particular word ever so clearly. bo clasped both of her hands to her mouth, her cheeks blushing red but it was too late. 

"i.. i.. do... d- do you too?" bo stammered out timidly, her hands still covering her mouth. cat smiles and nods "yeah." 

something warm surged through both of cat and bo from the inside. they slowly approach each other, their hands subconsciously moving on it's own till they finally hugged each other after being far apart for so long. 

"i missed you..." bo cracked as she buried herself into cat "me too. please don't do that to me again.." cat asked. 

"promise." 

then they pulled away, they noticed that luz and amity are still with them who's now sitting on the ground as they both watch the two finally reconnect. 

"are you- are you going to?" bo asked as she looked at luz whom shook her head. "no. you two finally got each other back, i'm not going to take away your happiness." she said as she softly smiled. 

the two demons are in disbelief but they're in relief to meet someone this understanding. "thank you." cat bowed at luz with bo as well. 

"please, don't bow at me. now, go, leave this place and live." 

"till we meet again, demon slayer." cat tipped her none existent hat before the tiger and turtle disappear right before their eyes to go on and live peacefully as they finally got each other.l 

"luz, we still have someone to deal with." amity points at belos who's also sitting down and seemed to be meditating. luz lowly growls "right, forgot about that fucker." 

"let's-" before amity could stand up, she was pulled down by luz. "no, you stay down. you're limbs are noodles right now after your fight with bo, you're drained." she said as she's the one who stood up instead. 

amity scoffs "i can still fight-" when she pushed herself to stand up, she only fell back down. "you were saying?" the demon glares at luz. 

"don't worry, you can rest." luz pecked amity's forehead "and i'll take him down. once and for all." 


	15. in a field of poppies

"wait luz." amity caught luz's hand before she walks away from her. luz looked at her lover "bent down." amity said "why?" luz asked.

"just bent down." amity persists and pulled onto luz's arm, huffing, luz followed then she felt amity's warm lips onto herself. luz didn't complain and she kissed back.

as they pulled away "get as far away as you can, okay?" luz whispers, "but.." amity tried to protest but luz hushed her. "it's okay, i'll be fine. i love you."

amity sighs as luz pulled herself up and made her shadows take her far from the fields. "i love you too." that's the last thing amity said before she was engulfed by the darkness. it was weirdly comforting till the light appeared again and she was taken somewhere far.

"what the-?" amity turned around to see king feasting on a dead body. amity looked at the dead body then at the demon "where's luz? it's not like she'd let you go wandering off." king said as he tossed a strip of flesh in his mouth.

"it's a criminal if you were wondering." he reassured. amity grunts as she pushed herself up, she leans against the tree, they're in a forest "where are we?" she asked.

"kyoto. this is where luz and i met." king said "it was one hell of a night, to be honest. i almost killed her till i accidentally shift into this." king snorts as he remembers the shining stars in luz's eyes when she was him in his docile form.

amity was only half listening of what the little demon was saying as she looks into the horizon. silently praying for whoever is above will help luz.

\----------------

luz kept her eyes focused on belos who's sitting down, meditating. she went over to her fallen sword, kicked it up and swiftly caught it. her wounds cat inflicted finally healed as she lets half of her powers loose.

her speed will be greater than normal as well with everything she has.

the demon slayer stopped walking for a moment, she took off her sling bag, tossing it aside as she doesn't need it anymore.

then she teleported in front of belos and swung her blade towards the demon's neck.

but it was stopped by belos' hand, luz narrowed her eyes at the masked man as she can feel him smirking at her. she pulled her sword back and swung again.

the blade didn't hit anything but belos' hand. then, luz saw, at the corner of her eye, a hand coming towards her. luz pulled back and sliced the hand off, it's blood staining the pure white snow. then she summoned all of the shadows the area has.

some wrapped itself around her vacant hand, dark veins slowly crept up her face as her eyes glowed red. the rest covered her sword. covering it's original purple hue into pure darkness.

belos chuckles to himself as he sees the new form of the demon slayer. "深淵の騎士." he mutters. then, he charged at luz who readied herself for the attacks. luz saw many arms suddenly emerge out his back, she's not even surprised.

she strike to the side, as expected, the arms blocked to protect but luz used her abyss arm to cleanly slice half of the remaining arms which belos wince slightly.

then, belos brought his fist towards luz's face but it was blocked by her sword and she was the one that landed the punch anyways. the darkness eats whatever it's close to, as belos flung back across the field, damaging the poor poppies, half of his face disappeared.

belos screamed as he touched his half bitten face then snapped a glare at luz. his mask is off.

luz looked down at her abyss arm, she opened it for a moment and she can see her real arm is still there.

the demon then ran towards luz in full speed, before luz could use either her sword or arm to block belos' attack. he managed to claw her face before luz could scream in pain, belos kicked luz in the stomach making her slightly bend then he grabbed her hair and slammed her into the ground.

belos is pissed. though his healing ability is up to par with luz's, he doesn't like his face getting messed up in a fight.

he started stomping onto luz's head, threatening to break it as luz tries to stand up. "you are not worthy to be called as a demon, let alone a demon slayer! you have the audacity to match up to me, the demon king, and thought you'd come out victorious! pathetic!!" belos sneered.

then, belos' foot went through luz's skull. a rush of satisfactory came to him but it soon disappeared. he hoped for copious amounts of blood oozing out into the snow but 'luz's body dissolved into shadows and flew up above.

belos noticed a shadow looming over him getting closer and closer. as he turned around, he saw luz with her sword raised over her head with the full moon shining behind her.

it was too late for belos to jump out of the way "total concentration: eighth form: waterfall basin!" luz yelled, then she brought her sword down vertically, slicing into belos till her blade met the ground.

luz kicked over belos' dead body before turning away. she sighed deeply, she wiped her blood off her cheek as it healed. before she sunk into the darkness and made a shadow copy, one of belos' claws grazed her.

she started walking away, planning to return to amity and king but she heard a crack. luz stopped in her tracks and listened, _another_ , then _another_.

luz slowly turned around to see belos' sliced body convulsing violently, limbs twisting in abnormal ways then tendrils of fiber within his body snaked out and started to reconnect itself from it's other half. creating a combobulated mess.

luz placed her sword in front of her, ready for the demon king's next attack but it didn't stop there.

belos' body slowly started to grow in size, a maniacal laughter escaped his lips as five horns sprout out of his head, making a sort of crown. his skin started to turn bloody red and multiple closed eyes blinked open and stared down at luz.

a fifteen foot tall demon stood before luz who's bewildered.

"what will you do now, demon slayer?!" the demon's voice boomed throughout the land. luz grits her teeth tightly, she never faced someone this big before. aside from king's bestial form..

then, belos lets out a deafening roar before he charged at luz. luz yelped, she jumped out of they way. she jumped up in the air, she punched her abyss arm through the demon's arm whom roared.

he tried to get luz off him but luz managed to avoid his swats like she's a fly. luz bit onto her sword and started climbing onto belos' arm while leaving holes as the darkness eats his flesh.

luz pushed herself up to get to his shoulder she was about to grab her sword off her mouth and bring the finishing blow-

but, belos caught luz when she pulled herself off his arm and tried to fall back down to the ground. luz's normal is within belos' hold while her abyss arm is out, she grabbed her sword off her amount and started stabbing the giant's hand only to prove futile.

as belos placed luz close for him to look at her panicked state. "i sense fear within you. that's good." he bellowed. he shook luz, making her grip on her sword loosen and it fell down to the ground.

"you will make a fine addition as i take your power." then he opens his mouth which made luz's eyes widen.

"no! no no! ami-" luz couldn't get out of the demon's hand, he held to tight as it threatens to pop her like a balloon. then, belos ate the demon slayer.

there was absolute silence within the field of poppies. the only sound that is heard is disgusting crunches of bones breaking, turning into dust inside the body as the teeth tore the flesh rather violently and the taste of blood brought bliss within belos.

as belos swallowed, he opens his damaged hand which where he held luz and watched it easily heal. he clenched his fist tightly, expecting for something to happen but nothing.

scoffing, "it may take time but soon your ability will be mine and i shall be the only powerful demon." belos said. he turned around, planning to leave this field as it's beauty has been ruined by them and instead turned into a battlefield.

as belos walked halfway through the woods, he gagged and abruptly stopped. belos clasped his hand onto his throat as he felt something is stuck there. he tried to clear this throat but it didn't leave.

belos punched his throat which made him wheeze but the foreign object didn't leave.

then, he felt something poke the inside of his esophagus. belos gulped, he started to struggle to breath and he started to get desperate of getting whatever this thing out of his throat.

he slowly dug his claw across his throat, slicing it and blood easily oozed into his hand but belos could care less. then, a loud boom vibrated inside him and something jumped out of his throat making belos fall to the ground. bleeding out.

belos immediately stood up to see a tall figure about seven foot tall. they have no defining feathers, whips of flowing darkness move without any source of winds anywhere. their body is completely consumed by the abyss as they snapped their head to look up to belos. 

he recoiled as he saw a pair of white holes serving as eyes.

belos raised both of his fists above his head and brought it down to the shadow figure but instead, her fists bounced back and hits him. leaving the person unharmed.

belos gasped, he looked down at both of his hands. he suddenly felt weak, lower than weak. he stared at the figure once again, they did nothing but stare back then it clicked.

it's luz but it's not.

her body is gone only her ability remained, the previous demons, that belos consumed for him to get their power from himself, lends her their last energy as a sign of wanting to go to a good place.

then, luz outstretched her hand which made her fallen nichirin blade fly into her hold. she swung it fluidly as the blade glowed brilliant white despite it's wielder is the personification of darkness.

but luz is different. she is a tainted light but will never falter, her heart will never be corrupt no matter what form she takes. her parents taught her well, her mentor taught her well. 

"深淵の王." belos mutters as he watches luz slowly bring her sword given by god to her shoulder, ready to swing.

_"king of the abyss."_

"番号。私の名前はルス・ノセダ、シロとカミラ・ノセダの娘です。マミ、パパ、帰ってきます。"

_"no. my name is luz noceda, daughter of shiro and camila noceda. i'm coming home mami, papa."_

quiet. it was quiet when an explosion happened. is that possible?

quiet. the entire country was quiet as they saw a bright light appear out of nowhere that halted everyone from what they're doing. woke up everyone from their seem to watch the brilliant specter.

it was quiet. serene.

amity was speechless.

she and king watched the orb of light from where they stood. the light engulfed and it felt _warm_ but not enough to burn them.

something happened. amity thought "king, take us there!" she said to the shape shifter who's dazzled but he snapped himself off his trance. "what? no way! we'll burn!" he protested.

"luz is there!"

king gasped, he looked at the light again now it's slowly disappearing. retreating.

softly growling, king shifted into his bestial form, he grabbed amity whom didn't complain and his darkness engulfed the both of them. he thinks of the demon slayer's location as they're connected.

but, he felt nothing.

"luz?"

as king got to where the light's epicenter is. amity immediately got out of the darkness, she frantically looked around in the field of poppies which has been decimated but some further parts are fine.

"luz? luz!! where are you?!" amity called out for her lover. nothing replied. "luz!! i'm here! come out!!" king yelled as the lack of connect between him and his friend is making him worried.

then, a forced clearing in between of the woods caught amity's eyes. she ran as fast as she can with king right behind her.

in the middle of it all, there stood an impaled demon slayer's blade that has a beautiful purple hue. amity slowly approached it, she dropped to her knees.

she saw a single poppy sitting on it's thin hilt and it's engravement near the base of the blade read;

_noceda._

amity tried to touch the sword but she pulled her hand back as tears started spilling down her cheeks.

king looked away as he doesn't want anyone to see him cry. he lost his friend. a genuine one who can understand him and didn't see him as a nuisance like everybody did. it's not fair for whoever is above to take his best friend!

amity couldn't believe it. she doesn't want to believe it. she can't... she can't.

amity doesn't want lose someone so dear to her.

"LUZ!!"

everyone was shocked. they were frozen in place. king growled at them when they tried to approach amity who's already hurt enough. how can people be so ignorant?

then, the hashiras blocked their way. amity looked at them emptily, she doesn't bother of fighting anymore. she's tired. "take me to your elder. i have something she might want me to return to them." amity said, her voice tired.

the hashiras looked at each other, confused, "let. us. through." king bare his teeth as them whom followed the demon's command. both of the demons walked past them and walked up to a room.

amity took off her soles, she slides the door open to see an old man sitting at the furthers of the room that is only lit by individual candles.

amity walked up to old man and knelt down. she held luz's sword with a white cloth draped over it and it's poppy sitting atop. the demon placed it down in front of her and kept her head down.

"luz noceda. a fine swordsman, a student of clawthrone. a genuine human being in spite of her condition fought till the eradication of the demon king. formed many bonds; both good and bad on either sides of the war." amity told the elder what she knows about luz, she gripped her knees tightly as she doesn't want to cry.

"my lover." 

amity looked up to the elder, whom held a sadden expression. "my lover is gone."

2000

the night is young as the new century arrived, while the humans celebrate the new coming of age. she walked along the pavement road, leading across the field. 

she's back here again but not alone.

matt, who outlived his husband but still has his son and is now in his elderly state.

bo and cat whom lived their married life together, amity envied it but she pushed it down and is happy to see that they are.

willow also died of old age but she and amity always visit her here.

as they got to the spot. amity saw the man made headstone with her name carved on it with her name and date of death below.

"we can place it here." amity said, bo and cat nods. bo unfolded the blanket, she placed it down to the ground smoothen it out before everyone sat down.

cat placed her picnic basket down which had matt's bread in there. she pulled out a teapot along with six cups, she poured every single cup full and offered it to everyone.

then, a little demon emerged from the shadows and trotted over to the others. "where have you been?" amity asked as she looked at king.

"i have been very busy, you can thank me for bringing her a gift even." king said, he placed a pair of something right in front of the headstone.

"what's that?" cat asked. "a hand woven talisman! managed to bargain it with a kid just to get her favorite animal and her mentor's." king said, he sat down next to matt and grabbed his own cup of tea.

"you bargained from a child?" matt asked, not believing what he just heard. "yeah! one yen is a pretty solid price if i do say so myself." king said rather proudly.

"i think you just ripped off the kid." bo said, cat giggles "i did not." the little demon denied it.

the demonic activities has died down over the years. the demon slayer corp finally achievement their mission and disbanded under the lack of goverment fund and acknowledgement but they're proud to say that they did what they were trained for.

the small percentage of demons are off living their lives as normal. living like normal human beings, dying from natural causes.

there is no black and white in between two sides. we're always in the grey line. luz made sure of that. she'd be proud to see what the world has become. people accepting redeemed demons.

it is a beautiful sight.

amity looked down at the extra cup filled with tea, it's for luz. she has been lonely throughout the years, she tried to kill herself many times as she wants to be wherever luz is and not in this forsaken land but.. fate is sometimes cruel.

they don't give you what you want. they give you what you need.

they gave amity friends. while willow was alive, she told everything about luz. there's so many she didn't know about her lover and it's sorta embarrassing if you think about it.

amity grabbed the extra cup and placed it next to the talismans. an otter and an owl.

"happy new year, luz. i hope you're doing well in wherever you are. i love you." amity said. then, a gush of wind hits her, making her hair softly dancing along before it disappeared and she heard a whisper;

_"i love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost cried writing this ngl


End file.
